Stellan's stalemate
by lihtsalt mina
Summary: Sequel to Remembering Raven: Takes place six months after the last story ended. There will be a wedding, some deaths, some fights and the discovery of Stellan's soulfinder. The end is anticlimactic in the authors' humble opinion.
1. Prolog

**A/N**

So first of all, I'm sorry (to those of you who read Raven's story at the time that I was writing it) that I took so long to get this up… but in my defense it was my last year of secondary school last year, and I was really stressed about getting in my first choice collage.

Also I wanted to write at least 10 chapters before I started uploading this to avoid long lapses between updates. And I had to do some research to see if the idea I had was possible and I wanted to make the story fit into the original timeline which the books set. So again I am really sorry.

Now about this story, if you don't know who Raven Astery and her brother are then here is a link for you to go and read the first fic (if you can get throw all my spelling mistakes that is) s/11947653/1/Remembering-Raven . Done with that, great. This story will mostly take place in Japan – a country I have never set foot in – so I will probably mess up the culture and geography. Apologies if my ignores offends you.

Also I noticed this with my first story as well, that my train of thought seems to confuse people a lot, so I will do my best to answer the questions you may have, if they are not spoiler territory. But, I'm not really a fan of author's notes, so if it looks to me that the answer will come out in the next chapter or so then I will leave it to you to figure out. Sorry if this displeases any of you.

PS: This will spoil _Summer Shadows_ so read at your own risk.

And now let's get started with the story.

 **Prolog**

 **Stellan's pov**

Tanya; my little sisters best friend was an interesting person to say the least. She looked to be about twenty five, maybe a bit older, it was hard to get an accurate reading because she seemed to be really skilled at doing her makeup.

Judging by the way she talked and her body language it was obvious that she cared about Raven and that she had been horribly betrayed at one point in her life and I'd say that it had happened in the last five years.

The way she held her son's shoulder while Raven introduced us was indication enough. She was a woman who did not trust people easily.

The kid on the other hand was a different story, he was hugging Raven and me before Ray had even finished explaining our relation to them.

He wasn't skipping now, I'm pretty sure I lost him at the "all things have a wavelength and molecules" Raven had thought that understanding how gravity worked might help the kid with his gift. But it seemed to only make him sleepy. He was now leaning on his right arm brown hair falling to cover up his closed eyelids.

I could still hear Raven and Tanya talking up stairs so I picked up a book from the sixth sheaf and started reading.

I was half way throw the book when my sister walked in, Jamie's mother in toe.

"Told you" Ran grinned "so, how far did you get before he snoozed off?" she motioned towards the child. .

"Energy and mass are equivalent, therefore gravity can be used on everything" I answered after rethinking to the exact moment when I heard the boy's bereaving even out.

"I'll put him to bed" Raven said taking the kid in her arms and walking out with him. The boy nuzzled his face in her neck. I could see Tanya trying to protest but I put a hand on her shoulder "can I have a word with you?"

Tanya looked at me skepticism in her eye. I'm positive that that had something to too with the fact that she most probably believes that I abandoned my sister on purpose. So I pressed "it's about Raven" her eyes softened at my sisters name.

"What is it?" she asked voice soft and laced with worry.

"It's about her subconscious" I started but stopped seeing as she pulled on one of those faces that people wear when they don't understand.

I gave her what I think looked like a gentle smile "just listen for a while, alright? I'll try to put this as simply as possible, but I'm not good with small words. To be honest I wouldn't tell you at all, if you weren't Ravens most trusted friend, and I think that you have the right power to help her." She nodded.

Good at least she didn't panic easily. You can see it in a person' eyes even if they are good at hiding it.

"I'm sure you are aware of the fact that my sister didn't exactly have a happy childhood" I started again "and since we have been living together I have notice that she has many nightmares. Nightmares that get her so frightened that her power starts acting out of instinct to protect her." Tanya's eyes widened.

"But she never had nightmares while we were living together, nothing of that magnitude anyway" the woman was completely astonished by what she had heard.

"That's because before, there was Genevieve. She probably made sure that Ravens dreams were peaceful, or if that wasn't possible, she would provide her with comfort, so that she didn't feel as scared. But now for the first time in her life, Raven's alone in her head, and I believe that her subconscious might be leaking memories that she has had sealed up since she was seven"

"And that's not good right" she questioned.

"She has sheered about a dozen of her bed sheets." I sighed and her moth opened with shock.

"Raven thinks that it's about controlling her power because Genevieve use to help with that as well, and she's convinced that she hasn't gotten a handle on it yet. Though I'd say that she's pretty much at the same level she was at before parting with the spirit" I finished my explanation.

"That's horrible, why didn't she tell me?" Tanya croaked her face red with shame.

"You know full well why she didn't tell you" I maintained my calculating voice "she doesn't want people to worry about her. She's always been like that, ever since she was kid"

"How to you think I can help?" she asked all fired up.

"If I'm not mistaken" I started knowing already that I wasn't "you specialize in barriers. I was hoping you could help her strengthen the barrier between her conscious and subconscious mind." I looked at her, she was nodding like people tend to do when they are thinking about something or if they want to seem as they understand. But Tanya was intelligent so the second option was highly unlikely.

"But how am I going to get in there, you should know as well as I do that Ravens mind is one of the hardest to infiltrate, with all the levels and doors and tunnels" she paused "it's like a maze in there"

"Well of course it is. It's only natural to have your mind protected at all times, but our genetics help with that" I mused thinking of how usual minds worked and comparing them to our families.

"Anyway she trusts you so you could just ask her; see if she'll let you in. I'd do it myself but I can only locate the problem and come up with a solution according to the information available. But if the issue really is caused by the lacks density in her inner barriers then you'd be the only person with the needed skill set and close enough relation to her" I summarized the theory I had come up with a couple of weeks ago.

"And you really think, that she will listen to someone when they are concerned about her wellbeing? She has jumped out of a third floor building more than once to get away from the Caesi's you know" Tanya crumpled "if you didn't know her better you'd think she was suicidal"

My smile softened "she's not that bad anymore, besides if she was suicidal she would have been dead a long time ago"

She gave me a look; that resembled one of mothers pissed-off-but-polite-about-it faces with frightening accuracy. I felt bad for the kid, a mom that can make that face was a mom not to be recanted with.

I let my face fall into aloofness "so you'll talk with her tomorrow, thanks you're the best" I was about to walk away when Tanya said "that is not how you ask for favors"

I turned to her "I wasn't asking for a favor" she opened her mouth but I didn't stop "I set the time for a favor you already agreed with. The favor was you asking Ray about her mind and helping with it if there is a problem, remember?"

She stared at me, like a lot of people to when I point out the mistakes in their logic. A mix of annoyance and bewilderment.

Hearing the kettle go off in the kitchen I walked towards it.


	2. -1-

**1**

 **Stellan'spov**

„Of course, I appreciate the art, it's just that I think that they could have put a little color in the ceilings so more people would notice." I stated my thoughts on the subject "I mean, do you even know how many people actually look up when visiting a church?" asking for hard proven facts was a hit below the beltand I was aware of that.

"They have services, like that? That's a grand waste of money if there ever was one. And you just want the color up there so you would have had something else to analyze once you got bored with the other quests." Raven smirked, having seen through my initiative for the argument.

I sighed „It's just that the connections in a savant family are easier to read and the only people who weren't overjoyed with the wedding were Summer Whelan, who was obviously nervous about her reading piece, which she should have not been nervous for, because she read that beautifully. And the other person showing interesting thoughts was Victor, but he's most likely thinking of a way to get to his soulfinder." I said eyeing the mentioned individual.

Raven frowned "Well he is in quite a pickle with that one. Having your soulfinder imprisoned in Afghanistan of all places must suck, especially for a FBI agent"

"At least he has one, unlike some of us" Xav said putting a piece of cake in my sister's hand.

Ray looked at the cake and smiled "If it gets me free cake then I'm fine with being alone," she took a bite grinning "besides I'm just so perfect that I don't need another half to complete me anyway." Xav and Crystal smiled at that.

"Thank you for coming," Crystal said "I know that it was quite the trip for you"

"You won't say that after you open our gift, and we had to visit Tanya anyway you guys were just a side trip" Raven grinned.

"And why is that?" Xav inquired.

"Because between Stellan's intelligent and my creativity there really isn't anything we can't pull off." Raven smirked.

She was lying, hacking into their computer and getting the pictures we deemed to be the most embarrassing did not show our skills at all. Getting to throw codes was as simple as reading QCD Lagrangian equations. Making the bride and groom an embarrassing photo album each, had been Ray's idea and it seemed easy enough to pull off so we just went with that.

"I swear if it's a glitter bomb I'm so not introducing you to my man Kurt Voss" Xav threatened Ray with his finger pointed at her.

My sister put on a dramatic act of looking worried and then grinned evilly as she said "oh please it's much worse than a glitter bomb and I'm sure Will wouldn't mind making our introductions" she said already weaving at the said man.

Xav stopped me before I could follow Raven and asked in all seriousness "how's she doing?" he's voice was low probably to keep Crystal from hearing our conversation.

"She's better now that Tanya in-forced the shields around her subconscious, but there are nights when some of the nightmares still pass through" I said making my voice quieter too. These were personal matters and I did not need all of Savant net knowing what the victory against the Caese's had cost to Raven.

As it turned out Genevieve had played a big role in controlling Ravens immense powers, and also in keeping the lid on most of the traumatic memories that haunted my little sister in sleep. After the incident she had figured out that her powers had more to them then she had previously thought. So when her bedding started disappearing I first thought that she had less control over her powers while she slept. But it turned out that during night time, when her nightmares got too bad, her instincts took over forming a protective barrier around her.

I had originally asked Xav if he had any idea how to help Ray, seeing that he is a healer. But later, after doing some research I figured Tanya would more likely be able to help. Though my sister's ex-soulfinder still kept tabs on her via me.

"I think you should let her talk it out" Xav was saying.

"I'm more than happy to listen, but I think she needs to face everything first, and for her it's hard seeing as it has barely been six months since she lost Genevieve. She has only recently stopped staring into space in hopes to contact her"

"And here I thought the no emotions thing ran in the family" Xav said, sporting a grin, which told me that he had said something similar to Raven at some point. My guess was somewhere around the time they met last Christmas.

"I do know how to read emotions" I said and silently added, I just don't know what to do with that information.

I was never good at understanding how emotions worked, sure I could read the situation but why I had to act differently according to each one was a mystery to me. The only person whose emotions I understand is Raven. She seems to think a lot like me so it's easy for us to predict and understand each other.

"You're hopeless," Xav said shaking his head, then he tilted himself towards me "what's in that box though, should I be worried about opening it in public?" he asked indicating to the gift table.

Giving him a cat's grin I said "not at all. I think the guests will find it quite amusing"

 **Ravens pov**

I felt like I hadn't slept so well ever since Genevieve passed away. Stel and Tanya had cornered me few days ago and we had a long talk about my powers and my consciousness. I knew there was a reason why Stel was so keen on meeting Tanya. But I didn't like worrying them so I agreed to let Tanya look at the lower levels in my mind. What she didn't know was that I only let her go to the fifth floor, anything below that is off limits even if they are trying to help me. I don't go down there because I know that they store the core of my power and the suppressed memories. It's mentally exhausting and it's my mind, so I have no idea what it would do for anyone who doesn't know how messed up I really am.

And the closest one to figuring that out is Stellan, but I think he would be fine with it. After all, he's seen what I'm capable of.

But since I wasn't running solely on caffeine today, I could enjoy Xavs and Crystals wedding to the fullest.

"Oh come on, please? Your family is full of talented musicians, can't you switch him out for a few minutes so he can fall head over heels for me" I was currently in the middle of convincing Will and Margot to let me meet the ever so talented Kurt Voss. Who I might have a musical crush on. Strictly musical nothing else.

Will looked at Margot who seemed to be at a loss for words. I decided it's time to start seriously guilt tripping them.

"You really shouldn't be so greedy, you can talk with them all the time" I said making my voice shiver the way Stellan had said makes people feel guilty and it was working, I could see it in their eyes.

"You know I really don't think you were that manipulative when you were a kid" Will said sighing.

I grinned "yeah well dying does change people."

"You really shouldn't joke about stuff like that," Margot pointed out.

"People to say that a lot," I mused.

"I feel bad for Hiroshi," Will said "having to put up with both of you must really be a maddening for the guy" he mocked.

I nodded "yes, his positively at his wit's end with us"

Then as if remembering, Will said "oh yeah I almost forgot, mum wanted to know if you could do a family portrait of us?"

I was shocked, but managed to pull myself back together enough to ask "what?"

Will smiled "I think she's getting sentimental with all of us gone now, and since she wasn't sure if she would run into you here, she wanted me to ask you if I happened to run into you"

I nodded "but why would she ask me? I mean Sally and Simon are wonderful artists."

"She saw the painting you did of Xav, and she loved it," Will smiled at my puzzlement.

It took me some time to remember what he was talking about, but when I did I almost yelled: "Oh, but that was one of my worst works ever, I wasn't even thinking of what I was doing."

Will smiled "I must admit that the model you chose was exceptionally ugly, but the painting itself was marvelous."

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"What's this I hear?"came a somewhat familiar voice from my left, "are you an artist?"

I turned my head and standing there was a mop of black hair and a pair of piercing green eyes. I looked to the stage where he had been just a minute ago.

"So your gift is teleporting then?" I said struggling to keep my cool, I'm not a fangirl, I just really appreciate the music they make, "dang life is so unfair you get musical talent and cool superpowers."

He laughed. "Nothing so fancy I'm afraid," he said looking me over.

I guess I should feel a little self-conscious now, but I think that the blue fit and flow dress looked good on me so I just straightened my back. "I am bit too young for you my dear" I said "you're welcome to stare though."

He laughed again, "from the way the Benedicts talk about you, I'd say that that's not the best idea either"

I turned to Will "William what lies have you and your brothers been spreading about me?"

"Nothing too damaging, I assure you" Will smiled.

"And to think I thought you were the best behaved after Uri," I pouted "Xav has corrupted you." I turned to Margot then "I'm so sorry you didn't meet him in time to save him from his horrible brothers." She burst into giggles.

"But coming back to you" Kurt turned towards me "I heard the word artist, so what do you do?"

"Oh I'm not that good, just an aspiring painter. I do ink-and oil -paintings too, but aquarelle is more my style."

He was nodding as he said "and what's that I heard about you painting the Benedict family portrait?"

"I have done a few before though I prefer still life or single person paintings" I said turning on my professional side.

"Would you mind painting my band then?" he said casually.

My mouth dropped "what?"

"Would you mind painting a band portrait of me and the guys" he said again a little amused at my reaction.

I swallowed "sure, I guess that's fine, but I'm leaving for Japan in five hours."

He crooked his head, then turned to Margot "aren't we going to Japan on our Asian tour next month?"

Will's soulfinder nodded "yes we are, in two weeks actually"

"Can we work it into that time span?" he looked at me.

"You have no idea how long it takes to paint a full length painting, do you?" I asked counting all the stuff I'd have to get before they arrive.

"We can take a break in Japan, the tour hasn't started yet so we can play with the dates a bit, right?" he again looked to Margot.

"Some small arrangements can be made I think, is it ok if we talk about this in privet" she asked turning to me.

I smiled "of course."

As we walked off to find a quieter place I turned towards Kurt "By the way, love your music."


	3. -2-

**Warning:** if you have not read Summer Shadows yet you will be mildly spoiled.

 **2**

 **Stellan's pov**

"I'm not the best at these sort of things, but shouldn't you be smiling in your little brothers wedding?" I asked standing next to Victor.

"I could never pull off the jokester act like you could" he said eyeing me "though you seemed to be a little more mellowed down these days" he pointed out.

"Growing up helplessly watching your sister running from a criminal group will do that to a person"

"I can see how it would" there was a pause, as we both looked at Raven joking around with Kurt and Will.

"She seems to be recovering quite well" Victor pointed out "one would think that running from a criminal organization would damage ones mental health a bit more" I could tell that he was looking throw upper levels of my sisters mind. The ones she left unguarded on purpose. They didn't show much and left a feeling like her mind was built up like other peoples.

"I'm sure your girl is just as strong willed as Raven" I said staring the conversation in the direction, which had me more intrigued, at that current moment.

"I hope that you are right" he said turning his head to face me.

I took out a memory card and handed it to him "I did some investigating based on the information that you provided me with." He took the card from me, eyeing it.

"I coded the information, nothing too hard, but difficult enough to keep any unwanted eyes from seeing the info" I answered his silent question.

"Mind giving me some of the details now? I'd like to book a plane as soon as possible" he said voice soft to keep anyone from hearing.

I sighed "you are aware that this is probably the worst idea you have had in your entire life right?" when he didn't budge I continued "in fact it's so bad that if anyone else had come to me with the same request I would have sent them backing long before they could finish telling their story"

"But you believe that I can pull it off" he prompted me to continue.

"Going by what Crystal has told you I'd say your best bet is Mazar-e-Sharif women's prison and your girl is most likely Atoosa Nawabi. She has a PhD from the National Museum Institute, New Delhi, in the art of Central Asia, and she is currently serving a ten year sentence she revised for stealing a Bactrian gold crown two years ago" I gave a brief summary to my guess of his solfinders identity.

"What did you base your theory on?" Victor asked after thinking for a minute.

"The Savant Net doesn't have many members in Afghanistan, but I did a background check on all the woman serving a sentence in the arias that matched the description of the landmarks in the surrounding areas. There were seven prisons in total, I discovered fourteen possible savants. Out of those fourteen only three were the right age, so I did a more thorough analysis on them. Miss Nawabi most likely has a gift for reading agent texts or something like that. It would explain her success in her field of work" I elaborated.

"What about the other two?" the mind reader pressed "why did you pick her?"

"Simple, I have observed many soulfinder bonds and taking into account your ability and personality, and her likely ability and personality it seem to be a reasonable fit." I looked at Victor. He looked desperate, the look not suiting him at all.

"Sorry if that didn't help you, but with the information given she's the only possible option. I include all the profiles in my report, but I'm not a miracle worker, only a detective"

He nodded "do be honest I didn't expect you to find that much, I was hoping for a prison address at best" he shook his head "I'm just on edge you know, she's my soulfinder, my other half" he sighed.

"Don't let your brothers hear you say anything that mushy or you'll lose your cool guy reputation" I smiled, the turned back to the serious side of the mater "but you to realize that your family is going to come after you"

"I know, there is no helping it. It is just the way we are, that's why I want to get this over with before they have a change to regroup and come after me" he eyed his father as he said that.

"That gives you about a week to get to your girl, get her out and clear her name" I said listing the thing he would have to do, before his father caught up. Because I'm a hundred present sure that Saul Benedict is going to be the first to go after his son.

"So you think she's innocent?"

"Of course she is" I thought over the girls case "the evidence is mediocre at best, and you would just have to get the crown back to prove that, maybe have a talk with her uncle, the one that dose deliveries. That last part is just a hunch though" I kept some of the information to myself so he could have a bigger part in saving his soulfinder and her honor. And if he can't figure it out with the clues I've given him then he can always ask.

"And what will you do? Will you help them get to me?" he asked still looking at his family.

"I seriously doubt they will ask for my help" I gave an honest opinion.

"You're one of the best detectives I know, why wouldn't they ask for your help?" Victor turned to me sincerely curious.

"They won't think of it, trust me" I paused to think of a way to explain the next part "my power is noticing details and making connections based on those same details. They will be in a hurry to find you so they will probably find a strong mind reader who is capable of tracking you. I'm positive that even if any of them remember seeing us talking, they won't put two and two together. It's not like your family is stupid, it's just that their emotions and trusting nature will get in the way" I paused to make sure I didn't offend the FBI agent "my guess is they will ask the Robinsons"

"It's not that easy as just asking" Victor intercepted.

"No, but you aren't the only one who has favorers to call in" I shrugged.

"They might actually be useful" Victor mused; I could see the plan formulating in his head.

Trouble is what they will be, based on my analysis of the brothers, but I opted to keep that part to myself as well.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. Looking at it I realized that we should get moving if we intended to make it to our plane. I sensed Victor's eyes on my phone so I held it up for him to see the alarm.

"Looks like I'll be leaving you now, Hiroshi said something about a serial killer louse in Kyoto and old man Saiku wants me to take a look at the crime scenes. I told them I'd be there first thing in the morning" I was starting to see the dark side of my promise. Needier; me nor Raven were morning people and planes aren't the best places to sleep. But I had been so boarded at the time when Hiroshi contacted me.

I sighed "why can't the police handle their own murders, it's not like its hard"

Victor's face lightened "even in death, you never change"

"What can I say there isn't much to do when your incinerated and sitting inside an urn" I said as I walked towards my sister who was now talking with Will's soulfinder Margot Derkx.

I felt his eyes on my back as I left "I'd wish you luck, but there is no such thing" I bid him farewell raising my hand.

* * *

"Guess who's coming over to our house in the near future" Raven said sporting her signature cat's grin.

"Would you like a detailed answer or just the facts?" I asked pulling on the aloof angle face as she called it.

"You were keeping tabs on me?" it was more of a statement than a question but I nodded anyway.

"Can't let you out of my sight, who knows you just might go and die on me again" making my tone a bit more dramatic then it needed to be was a nice touch because the face Margot made was priceless. She gave a small sigh and said "so I take that death jokes run in the family"

Raven grinned "only for those who have lived to tell the tale"

I could tell the band manager wanted to say something more but we really should start moving if we want to make it to that plane.

"If we want to drive according to the speed limit then we better get moving" I held up my phone so she could see the time.

"To think that your head is less in the clouds than mine, the world must be ending" she said mouth full of cake, which she had finished in one bite.

"Actually my head is always less in the clouds then yours, I analyze and think, you dream and wonder"

She smiled "got me there" and put down the plate poking Will's arm. The middle Benedict gave her his full attention "yes my little humming bee" for some reason the Benedicts had started referring to Raven with different nick names each time they saw her.

"Would you make sure that Xav opens our present and that everyone sees it" she asked using her honey coated voice that usually got her pretty much anything she wanted.

Will's smile turned evil "may I ask what's in there that you want everyone to see?" he inquired.

Ray obliged "two photo albums filled with all the embarrassing pictures we could find" she turned to me "and trust me between Stel and I we did a pretty decent job of finding them"

The corners of Will's mouth went even higher "I'll make sure that it's the spectacle of the evening" he solemnly swore.

"We will leave it to you then" Ran saluted the taller man who returned the chestier.

Moments later when we had said farewell to some more people and Raven had smuggled out a piece of cake for Jamie, we were about to get on my motor bike, when there was a deep voice "Nice bike you got there artist girl"

"It's rented actually" Raven said facing the voices owner "but you are right it is pretty nice"

The bike was nice, but nothing like the customized Kawasaki Ninja 250R I had back in Japan.

"So is this your brother?" the voice turned to me "I'm Kurt Voss, your sisters future client"

I looked over to the guy who's music I was vaguely acquainted with, thanks to Raven. "Technically you are already her client seeing as you have scheduled an appointment, and therefore are paying for a prearranged service" I effectively managed to temporarily stop the basic function of the man's brain. He recovered quite quickly though.

"I guess you could be right about that" he seemed to agree but not really understand.

I sighed "if you look up the meaning in the dictionary then you will come to the same conclusion" Raven was grinning at us for some reason.

"Stellan, meet Mr. Voss, the international music sensation, Mr. Voss meet Stellan, my big brother and the reason why Japanese prisons are overflowing with prisoners." she went through the motions of interactions.

I extended a hand "it's a pleasure Mr. Voss"

"And you, but just Kurt is fine" he had a firm handshake. I felt a spark of power go through me. Huh weird.

"From what I heard you're a savant to if I'm right" I asked him to confirm an already known fact "would you mind telling me what your gift is?" I went on after he nodded.

"Nothing special, I just have a strong gut feeling" he surged.

"A complete opposite of me then I guess that would explain it" I made sense of the little energy spice.

"Explain what?" Ray pried.

"I'll tell you on the way" I looked at my watch "we really should get going or we will have to use unconventional short cuts"

"The last time we did that I had leaves in my hair for day's" she wined.

"Which could have been avoided if you had tied it up" I pointed out.

"It wouldn't have fit under the helmet then" Ray pouted putting on her helmet and claiming on behind me.

"Until our next meeting then Mr. Voss" I started the bike and drove off, Raven giggling behind my back.


	4. -3-

**3**

 **Stellan's pov**

"Are you still mad about having to wake up early?" Hiroshi asked smugly, knowing full well that this case was intriguing enough to peak my interests even in the unholy hour of seven sixteen.

"I'll agree with you on the part of this being an interesting case, and I was never mad, though using my boredom for their own benefit is very cruel of the police, seeing as there really isn't anything that would have gone missing with security as thigh as this. I could have slept for a few more hours." I said giving the place another look.

The apartment was a mess, and that was being generous.

It was a typical 2KD apartment, quite average, almost as if the occupants didn't want to attract any more notice then they had to. Still, from my observation only the things that were secured to the floor had not been moved. All of the littered furniture looked like it had been thrown by the victim, which was highly unlikely, judging from her physical appearance: she was a college student, in her second year studying classic literature, from what I could gather from the books and the essay papers scattered on the floor. Her build was frail; she most likely stayed in reading as opposed to going out. So throwing, a bookshelf, which seemed to have been nailed to the wall beforehand, seemed like an impossible feat for her.

I extended ma hand for Hiroshi, to give me the police report.

"Done with you observations already?" he mocked holding the papers out of my current reach. Hiroshi is tall for a Japanese person but I inherited my father's height and there for am 14 cm taller than him, making it extremely easy for me to reach over and grab the documents if I wanted to. But at the moment I was too tired to teal with his antics, to think, that he calls himself the responsible one.

So I just started "Amano Yumiko, college student most likely studying in Kyoto Women's University, the department of Japanese arts and literature. 22 years old. Lived alone, didn't have a boyfriend, most likely only had a hand full of people she hung out with, four at best. Disliked bugs, was well mannered and had a traditional upbringing." I turned to Hiroshi again "is that enough, or would you like me to tell you her entire history before giving me access to what the police have managed to find out, it's not like you would be able to use this information to go out with her, seeing as she is most definitely dead."

The papers landed on my out stretched hand. I went straight to the photos they had taken of the fingerprints.

"Find what you were looking for?" Hiroshi asked stepping closer to see the photo too.

"Yes, and no" I answered.

"Care to explain?" my partner prompted when I stayed quiet.

"Not here, where people could hear the truth" I mulled over the facts that I knew, but there were still too many holes, for my liking.

"Anyway to you think they will let me in to the autopsy room" I rouse my voice to a normal conversation volume as I started walking towards the front door.

"I don't think that they want to see you anywhere near that place, seeing what you did the last time you where there" my best friend said half laughing.

"I really don't see what the problem was, wouldn't you want to know if your fiancé was cheating on you?" I asked remembering the slap I got from pointing out the truth to one of the pathologist on duty.

Hiroshi hummed „you know she was suposed to get marryed the weak after the incident, you brought shame on her and her family" he had an anwser for the womans behavior.

„This isn't Mulan and that marrage would have only endded in her suicside" I retorted.

„Oh?" Hiroshi raised a brow.

„Her fiancé had valiant tendencies, he was already showing her his true colors, but the girl couldn't do anything because of her family's financial situation, so she was under a lot of stress already and the duties of a crime pathologist and the heir she would have been expected to bear. I'm sure she would have jumped off a building before the end of the year." I reasoned as we sat in the car. Since Raven had asked me to pick up her art supplies on my way back I had opted to come with a car rather than my bike.

"Jump of a building? Not hanging?" Hiroshi questioned.

"She most likely would have wanted to get it over with as fast and painless as possible, seeing as she didn't seem to handle pain well. So she would have chosen to jump, thinking it the best option" I concluded.

"Then she should have thanked you instead of giving you her handprint" the wave manipulator finally understood.

"In her situation that was impossible, she had to act like a clueless victim, or the lawsuit wouldn't have worked" I smiled thinking of the little arrangement I had come to with the fiancé's father.

"I know that face, what did you get out of all of that?" Hiroshi pocked my cheek.

"Nothing that would interest you" I had intended to put an end to the topic, but my partner wouldn't have it "I swear, Stellan, one of these days you are going to get yourself into a big mess with your law bending."

"There is nothing wrong with securing mine, and my sister's future. I haven't done anything illegal. I'm only making sure that I have all the recourses I might need." I really didn't understand the problem. I write all my contracts so there aren't any loopholes for any of my associates to use against me.

"Aren't we supposed to be on the side of law?" he didn't give in.

"I am a privet detective not a police officer, so I have no obligation to the people of this country, only to my kin. That's you, Meg and Ray if you were wondering"

"So what you are saying is that you would break the law for us?" he asked skeptically.

"No, I would find a way to get around the law for you, I have no need for breaking it, besides, you know it's against my code." He only nodded, thinking about the subject.

"Just don't do anything that would hurt Raven" he said after a while.

"You know better than anyone what that would do to me"

 **Raven's pov**

"Good morning Megan" I said entering the kitchen.

"Good morning my la-" Meg started but I cut her of

"No, Megan we have talked about this, it's fine to call me by my first name and without titles" I said sitting down.

She just gave me one of her sheepish smile "Yes, of course" she gave a little bow.

I sighed.

"You have known me since I was a toddler and yet I still have to have this conversation with you every morning"

She only shrugged "I owe your family"

I shook my head "you have been taking care of the house for ten years, I think that we are at your debt, not the other way around" I grinned "I mean if you had left Stel in charge, there wouldn't be a house anymore"

Megan nodded "your brother dose tend to get carried away when he's studying something"

"And when isn't he scrutinizeing something" I added. Our library had tripled in sizes and it had been a considerably big collection back when I was ten.

"Now Meg, don't take this the wrong way, it's not I don't like you being here, but why did you stay? I mean you are smart you could have gone to college, could have had a nice baying job and maybe even gotten a boyfriend, if you found anyone good enough for you" I asked the question that had been bugging me ever since I found out she hadn't gone forward with her education in favor to taking care of our place.

"I never intended to go to collage" she confessed "I mean your father bayed me enough, I have a nice room, free meals, and I really don't think there is anyone out there who is good enough for me unless he is my soulfinder" she smirked "and besides, I have lived here for so long it's my home now and I won't leave unless you kick me out"

"You know I would never do that" I reassured her.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you" she turned to me with a cup of coffee. She had picked up on the way I like it very fast.

"The dojo will be done by the afternoon, they are just adding the last touches that you and Stellan asked for, and then they will give it a good cleaning to get all the building dust out" she said and took a seat opposite me, with a cup of tea. Megan usually got up earlier than us, she would take care of the housekeeping and at times she also coked. We had offered to help, but she said to bugger off and let her and the other maids to their job, after all apparently that's what we were baying them for. It still felt kind of weird to employ people to clean and take care of the garden, but we would never be able to do it by the two of us.

"Oh that's great, it's been a long time since me and Stel had a good match" I grinned taking a bite from my omelet.

"With you two in there, the building will come crumbling down before the floors can dry" Megan mused, most likely remembering how we used to train with our brothers. Now we were mostly working on perfecting our gifts and keeping up our martial arts skills. Megan said she had never learned martial arts any more than basic self-defense, but Hiroshi comes along most times to make sure that we don't go overboard.

Thinking of my brother I looked at the clock – it was almost noon – so I inquired "did Stellan mention when he would be back?"

"He said, that he would be back around two and Hiroshi would be coming by for lunch" she rolled her eyes at our idea of lunch. Meg never understood how we could sleep until noon, but in here defense she usually went to sleep at a much more reasonable time than me and Stel did. Since both of us are our own bosses we tended to work touring nighttime.

"And how did you sleep?" she got back to our regular morning talk.

"Much better than I have in a while" I assured her.

Meg's gift is controlling the mood around her, so she had tried to help with my nightmares but it turned out that my memories were too strong for her to compress. In conclusion I had made her worry as well.

"That's good to hear, I was starting to worry about the amount of bedding you destroyed" she said turning her worry towards me into a joke, because she understands my desire to keep my family from worrying. I had gotten a scolding from her on that subject after the kidnapping insistent when I was seven. So I only smiled and nodded.

Finishing my food I stood and put my plates in the snick "I think I'm going to go down to the beach to do some sketching" I told Megan in case someone came searching for me. Which wasn't likely but I filled her in, just in case.

"Sure thing" she smiled, clad for my livelier behavior "I'll let Stellan know when he returns"


	5. -4-

**4**

 **Stellan's pov**

"Is that the last of it?" Hiroshi asked setting down a box of acrylic paint.

"Yeah that should be all of it" I said when I had had another look at the list Ray had given me. She knows that I can remember what she tells me with ease, but she still insists on writhing everything down for me. Though I have a feeling she really does it so that the people at the store have an easier time.

"Alright, let's go then, I can't wait to have some of little Meggy's cocking" Hiroshi mused heading towards the dining room.

"You say that as if you don't eat here every day" I pointed out walking beside him.

"I know but her food is just so good, I will never get tired of it" he grinned "besides I can't really enjoy her food when I'm staying in the apartment in central town" he said, almost skipping. I hadn't figured out why yet, but for some reason Megan's cocking reduced my thirty-year-old partner to a nine-year-old kid. The same could be said about Megan, though in her case I suspect that the reason is Hiroshi's constant remarks.

Megan had just brought in the food when we entered the dining room. Raven was nowhere to be seen.

Reading my emotions Meg raised her head "Raven's down by the beach" she said, guessing the suspect of my worry, before I could even voice the question. Sometimes it was convenient to have a housekeeper who could read your emotions and moods, that saves a lot of time.

 _ **Ray?**_ I reached out for my sister.

 _ **Huh?**_ She answered almost simultaneously.

 _ **It's lunchtime, get your ass off the sand and up here.**_

 _ **Already?**_ She seemed surprised about the time, like she always did whenever she was in one of her painting verve's.

 _ **Be right up.**_ She informed me and I could already feel her moving closer. Our family has always had no trouble having telepathic conversations over long distances among ourselves. But ever since our reunion six months ago me and Raven have been working on stretching our telepathic link over longer distances, as a result of that it's quite easy to tell the distance between us only by the amount of energy I have to use to connect to her.

"Oh come now Meggy you know I mean no harm" I turned my attention back to the conversation taking place in the room. Apparently Hiroshi had already managed to get Megan irritated, must be a new record. No, wait the first time that they met he managed to get her mad just by saying hello.

"Why can't you just stay in the apartment in the city?" Megan was saying, as she took the plates down from one of the cupboards where we kept the everyday dishes, so she wouldn't have to get them from the kitchen every day, since she insisted that we had our main meals in the dining room rather the kitchen. Neared me nor Raven cared as long as there was food, so we had just went along with it.

"Because I would starve without you cocking for me" my partner cued.

"That would be an improvement" Megan mumbled in a voice, not quite low enough to escape his hearing, and she knew that.

I just rolled my eyes. It was only a matter of time before they started shooting insults across from the table so I just tuned them out and started going over the police report again.

The fingerprints on the bookcase were too old to have been placed there while the confrontation was going on, which means that the girl was a savant; with a considerable telekinetic abilities; that would also explain why all of the furniture had been thrown precisely in one direction. The culprit must have been standing at the other side of the room and since there had been no collision in the middle of the room that means that the culprit is most definitely also a savant, but with really weak telekinesis ability. Most probably someone with a gift for mind manipulation or shielding. But I need to get my hands on that autopsy report in order to be sure of that.

There was a hand in my face.

"I know that you have photographic memory Stel, my pal, but could you not think about murder while we're eating, you are totally killing the family-dinner vibe" Hiroshi said still waving his hand in my face.

"It's lunch" I corrected him and heard a laugh from my right, Raven had joined us, and was now struggling to swallow her mouthful as she chuckled.

"I think we give off a decent family vibe" she mused, and went on when none of us said anything "Stellan's the sort of aloof father, who is always thinking about work, I'm the daughter who doesn't feel like moving out and finding a real job, and so is still leaching of her parents. Megan's the loving mom who doesn't have the heart to kick the leach out, and Hiroshi is that one uncle, that you can't place in needier the creepy nor the cool category because he changes sides too quickly" she finished her description of us. For some reason Megan's cheeks were flushed, was she angry? No there was no spark in her eyes, they seemed more hazed then anything; embarrassed then. But why?

 _ **So you hadn't figured that out yet?**_ Raven had sunk in my head.

 _ **Figured what out?**_ I asked not looking at her. I was observing Meg from the corner of my eye.

 _ **She has had a crush on you for the longest time.**_ My sister answered patiently.

 _ **Oh? She has huh?**_ I didn't doubt her, she was better at picking up these sort of things.

 _ **Are you going to do something about it?**_ She asked, and when I looked at her, there was a little spark of interest in her eyes.

 _ **Should I?**_

She thought for a moment and I felt her going a little deeper in my mind. _**Nah, just don't lead her on, no wonder she has so high expectations for her potential partners, if she's comparing them to you.**_ She mused again.

 _ **I feel bad for her soulfinder.**_ She said while she moved her food around on her plate.

 _ **Why so?**_ I asked intrigued.

 _ **Because, you have it all; the looks, the brain, the money, not to mention you are sort of a celebrity with your deductions. That's going to be hard to top you know, though if it were her soulfinder then she might get over you.**_ She smirked and I could feel Hiroshi trying to get in on our conversation, but the wavelength was too difficult to price throw for him.

"Stop the low-wavelength conversation, you two I want in on the gossip" he crumpled.

 _ **Let's continue this later.**_ She proposed and left my mind, finishing her food just in time for Megan to come back with tea.

"So you really can't hear us, if we talk on the lower levels of our minds?" Raven asked him, grinning like a cat.

"No" Hiroshi said still kind of mad at us and himself "It's like you two are talking in a soundproof room" he huffed "usually when people are using telepathy near me I can feel the energy waves that they are emitting, but when you two are talking on one of your minds lower levels, it's almost like no energy is needed at all, though if I concentrate hard enough, I can feel just the slightest change in your mind-vibrations. But that is something that no machine could pick up." He huffed with pride this time.

He had been working on hearing us converse like that ever since we discovered that there was a wavelength that he was not aware of before. Raven and I would use it to aggravate him whenever he got too carried away with himself.

"So are you two going to try out the new dojo, later in the evening?" Megan asked sifting the topic of the conversation.

"Oh, yeah" Raven smiled "they were supposed to finish that today"

"Yeah that's perfect, it's been a while since we had a good match" I looked at my sister, she seemed better rested then she had been in a while. I must remember to thank Tanya.

 **Megan's pov**

I was dusting the bookshelf's in the library later that night when I hear them talking above me. Raising my eyes I saw the hammock they had installed underneath the ceiling.

"Did I get them right?" Raven asked her voice a little more than a whisper.

There was a sound of paper moving.

"Yeah," Stellan was also very quiet "that is exactly the kind of expression Terrance would make while he was thinking about the concept of an abstract artwork" I think I heard him dragging his finger on the rough paper "there would always be this little section of his hair that fell out of his braid that he would play with" he said voice filled with gravel.

I felt like I shouldn't have been listening to this, it seemed too personal. Whenever Raven and Stellan talked about their family amongst themselves their voices were filled with emotions that they never expressed in front of other people. And it's worse for me because I can feel them all the more clearly when they aren't suppressing their feelings in one of their minds lower levels.

The way Ravens voice would break at some points, showing the hurt she felt, but didn't want to burden anybody else with, and the feelings she only expressed throw sketches and paintings. In the first months that she lived here, Stellan would always be near her, because somehow he always knew when she needed comforting even before I could feel the change in her mood.

But hearing Stellan's usually confident and overpowering voice become a soft whisper filled with emotions - that I'm positive he doesn't know he has - was even more heartbreaking. It almost reminds me of those first days when he didn't know if Raven made it out or not. Whenever I hear that voice I see his hollow eyes and plank face. I also see Hiroshi trying his best to hold it together because he had to be strong when his best friend was struggling to do the same.

Worst of all I see my family fading. A house full of smiles going up in flames. Stellan asking me to go get some documents before the building was set ablaze. I realize now that he probably knew what would happen and used that as an excuse to get me out of the house. Knowing that hurts the most. Because no matter how many times I insist that we are not related, it really isn't about blood they are my family, but I also understand that the loss they are finally accepting is bigger than the hole that fire left in my heart.

I felt awful for them, needier of the siblings hadn't been able to mourn their family at the time of their passing, because of the Caes's. That family, that threatened to destroy what was left of my family. Stellan trying to figure out the Astery's family secrets all the while keeping an eye on the Caes's and keeping mr. Astery's Company going. He had no time to think about the loss he had suffered.

And Raven, running for her life at the age of ten. Surviving the world alone as a child was hard enough even without a murderous family on your heals. I should know.

"Do you think" Raven was saying "that they would be happy with my choices?" her voice was hesitant as she asked that.

Stellan was quiet, but I could hear his hand still moving on the sketch.

"I think, that they would be more irritated with my choices" he sighed "leaving you on your own devices for so long, was a bad call on my part, and I reminded myself of that every night that I hadn't figured out how to get the Caes's" there was sound of moving "it was frustrating" Stellan concluded.

I decided that that was enough of me listening in on their conversations so I headed for the psychological section to find something to occupy my thoughts before bed. I ended up with some random poetry book instead. Too tired to think about the human brain and all of its quirks. I fell asleep reading melodic texts about the seasons.


	6. -5-

**Warning: if you have not read _Summer Shadows_ you will be spoiled. **

**5**

 **Stellan's pov**

"Victor, you are an idiot" I enlightened the man on the other side of the screen.

He just stared at me. So I went on: "of course the Robinsons would go after Summer Whelan, they think that the youngest brother – Hal- isn't a savant. I can't imagine why, I mean the kid has one of the most intriguing powers I have encountered…" There was a smack against my head.

"Stel, you are going off track" Raven said from behind me.

"Anyway, if I had to guess then I'd say they think that miss Whelan implanted the idea in the kids head to hinder him" I pointed out the first part of why being a FBI agent was not the best occupation for him.

"Stellan, I didn't call you just so you could point out my shortcomings in front of my soulfinder, I need your thoughts on the subject." He sighed.

The girl getting kidnapped was taking a tool on his I'm-the-protector-of incents ego, that seemed to be some sort of genetic mutation that all the male Benedict's shared.

I turned my eyes towards the olive-skinned young women who I identified as one Atoosa Nawabi, "is your uncle still missing?" I asked her.

"Yes, we haven't been able to locate him, but we haven't really been concentrating on that" she didn't seem to understand the meaning behind my question.

"Wait a minute," I said clicking open a new program on one of the other monitors.

Ray looked at what I was doing, and grinned "it won't take you a minute to do that, I've seen you hack into that database before" she was right about that, finding the info I needed was a piece of cake, but there were also the precautionary measures that I took by erasing any evidence of my snooping. And the systems were quite slow.

After I got what I needed (took me 56 seconds, on the whole protests) I turned back to Victor "You should follow the crown, Ivan Chong has it on his little bout. He most likely sent some people to get you, but my guess is that they got you mixed up and took miss Whelan and the Robinsons by mistake. He's probably trying to get you to work for him, seeing as your soulfinder's uncle has a considerable debt to the man. He would have used that against you." I concluded.

"Can you tell if he has something bigger planed, or was getting my cooperation his only initiative?" Victor had turned serious.

"Vic my dear," Raven started laughing "the world doesn't revolve around you, you know"

I could see Will laughing at my sister's remark as well. And I could tell from Victor facial features, that he was about to say something but I interrupted before he could.

"You're as bashful as ever" I grinned at his almost open mouth and then continued "it's not just about you though" I went back to the other monitor to get the dada I had been collecting just in case "by the people he has been gathering around him, I'd say his going to attempt a prison break, you might want to get your team some backup"

"You really think that they are stupid enough to do that?" Will cut in from behind Victor.

"He thinks that they will owe him right?" Raven asked nuzzled in one of my bean bags.

"Most probably. Chong will have the more dangerous or useful savants swear loyalty to him, in return for their freedom" I finished Ray's thought.

"So basically your garden variety wannabe villain prison break" my sister summed up my explanation.

"There is little chance of you getting there fast enough to keep an incident from occurring" I considered their options "your best bet is to round up as many people as you can to run riot control" I shrugged.

"Can we count on you?" miss Nawabi asked turning to us.

I exchanged a glance with Raven.

 _ **Do you think we could make it in time?**_ She asked.

 _ **If we borrowed a helicopter we could.**_ I answered. _**But to you think you can control your gift well enough to fight without killing anyone and keeping that ability a secret from the inmates?**_

I made her analyze her abilities critically. Even though I knew she had almost perfect control over her gift, she has trouble believing it herself, and I didn't think that a stressful situation would be good for her at the present moment. She seemed to come to the same conclusion herself.

"I'm afraid not," I began, and I saw their faces drop, but I continued with the explanation "I'm useless in a fight" Trace and Victor frowned at me, I just shrugged and went on "yes I'm a master in three different forms of martial arts, and I can shoot a gun" I felt an elbow in my ribs "so can Ray here" I included her abilities in my explanation "even so in a mass fight such as the one you are facing I would be useless, because my gift would go haywire." I could see that Atoosa had a hard time understanding my reasoning even though I could see understanding in the Benedicts eyes, so I gave her the pieces she was missing from the full picture: "and you see I don't think that it's a good idea to unleash Raven upon them, if someone even slightly vengeful were to discover that she can erase gifts, she would have a permanent target on her back" I let that snick in for them.

"I know that we are being extremely selfish here but we are just getting back to our normal lives, I would not like to risk that when I know you are more than capable of handling this situation. And we sort of have a situation here in Kyoto as well." I added when they didn't say anything.

Victor's eyes narrowed "the serial killer? You still haven't figured out who he is?" I could hear astonishment in his voice.

I rolled my eyes "Detective, not a miracle-worker, remember?"

He smiled at the remark, "you worked miracles for me though" he kissed his soulfinder's hand.

"bleh" Raven made a noise next to me "Vic come on, you were supposed to be the though and mean FBI brother who no one dared to cross, not some love-dove" there was mock accusation in her voice as she turned to the young women "what have you done to him? He has known you for what? A week? How come he has changed so much already?" she fake cried now.

That tugged a smile on all of their faces until Saul put two and two together, "Stellan, be honest with me here" he turned to me.

Judging by his face he had figured out some parts of mine and Victor's deal. So I willed my face into a collected, emotionless expression "but of course, sir" I said.

"You are the one who lead my son here aren't you" he said half accusing, half thankful, not even bothering to correct me about the "sir" like he always did.

"Sort of, you see I did give him the location and the name, but I did my utmost to talk him out of it. I give you my word on that" I paused taking in his expression, then continued "besides if I hadn't helped him, he would have left anyway, but it would have dragged out much longer, and would have put more people in danger." I shrugged "I thought that it would go over easier if I gave him a head start, and I would have told you his approximate location if you had asked" I concluded taking one of Ravens biscuits.

"Anyway, do you want me to do reconnaissance via the security cameras?" I asked getting the programs ready.

"Shouldn't we warn the staff and I think that they are going to turn off the security cameras the second they have the base" Victor said.

"No, I don't think that warning the guard is a good idea, because if we do they will be ready and waiting, and then the infiltration will turn into a fight that will have more casualties" I answered his first question and got an understanding look.

"And, why do you think I took part in the reinforcement of the prison? Really now, I set up an independent camera network that connects directly to me and is not connected to the prisons main power plant and so it doesn't matter if the cut the power eider" finishing I saw that Trace had one of those I-can't-believe-that-guy looks on his face.

"Alright, but how are we going to stay in touch? Even if you are an incredible telepath, I don't think that even if we had you talk to us throw Marcus – the strongest telepath that we could get in our group - that you could keep that up for long and that would put the boy in considerable danger not to mention if there is someone there who can block out telepathy" Victor obviously over thought the situation, so I stopped him before he could hurt his head.

"There really is no need for that. It would be a considerable plan if the telepathic link was between me and Raven, but if the Robinsons are there then they should have my special little earpiece that works as a long range communication device, just tell them to connect it to mine and that should be fine, because it has a mice built into it so I can hear everything you hear and you can hear what I tell you. And for a mission like that this sort of communication is fine, you're all capable people" I gave him an easy solution.

Will looked at me amused "Stellan, old pale, where did you get something like that?" he asked me.

"I developed it with help from Hiroshi in case I ever need to contact someone who is out of reception and not close enough to use telepathy with" I shrugged.

His smile grew "mind supplying me with some of them, it would come in handy when I'm working with people who aren't savants?" he asked.

"I can think about it, seeing as I'm not mass-producing them, because of obvious reasons" they looked confused by my statement but I went on without delay "but I can make a few for you if you think that they will help with your work, I can have them by the time you and the Gifted come by next week…"

"If he doesn't forget of course" I was interrupted by Raven who was rolling her eyes at my face "you are so consumed with your latest case that you forget to eat, I haven't seen you this interested since the time we discussed my abilities" she cleared my confusion.

Victor raised his eyebrow "obvious reasons?" he questioned.

"I'm one of those people who have more enemies than friends, and a device like that could very easily be used against me and I would prefer to keep my rivals at as big a disadvantage as possible" I put and arm around my sister sensing her unease.

"Sometimes I wonder if you really are a detective and not a mafia boss, with all your scams and power struggles" Will smirked.

That put a smile on all their faces so I didn't correct him.

 **Raven's pov**

"Holy crap, Xav" I gasped as I saw my ex-soulfinder laying on a bed bleeding to death.

"That idiot, is more like it" Stel murmured from my side, but his attention was divided between looking over the building and reading the lips of Chong and his cronies "a healer should stay to the back not charge to the front lines, its basic strategy in battle tactics" he huffed.

"Not to mention that the only other healers on the island are Colonel Charlie Rotji who is on the other side of the complex and Zed, but he hasn't learned how to harness that power yet" Stellan gave an overview of their situation.

"So what can they do? Can't they just go and get the Colonel?" I asked back, getting kind of frustrated, because if I was there I would have no problem getting the guy from his sell.

Stellan turned to me "That's what they will do trust me" he was suddenly not talking to me anymore "Yes, let them go, they are the best chance Xavier has at the moment, and before you ask, I have done the calculations for twenty-four different scenarios, and those two getting the healer has the highest likelihood of your brother surviving" Stel was consoling Victor even before he could ask for my brothers opinion, like he had for the last two hours.

And so Victor sent Summer and Hal off to go get the healer, as I continued to watch Xav. After a moment I felt a hand on my back. "it's fine, he will make it" Stellan didn't look at me "he has to" my brother said more quietly. And that scared me, because there was no reasoning, no theory, nothing that he could have based that statement on. Xav's survival was not a certainty but my brothers will and my wish.

Never in my life had I ever felt so helpless.

I almost thought that time had stopped, but the blood soaking through the bandages that Uriel was pressing to Xav's neck was a constant reminder, that this was real, and that I couldn't do anything.

Then they came running in: the Colonel, and his rescuers. I felt myself bereave, Stellan's hand a comforting weight on my back, as he worked on keeping Victor's head in the game. He might put on a tough face but that guy had a heart as big as the moon.

I watched as the bleeding slowed and stopped. Alright, go Colonel. Then there was another problem, can't you give my heart a rest. "Dang it, the next time there is an incident somebody will have to tie him to the back, because I can't take this" I sighed eyes on the monitors.

"The positives overrun the negatives," Stel was once again taking to Victor "besides miss Whelan will hold herself responsible if you don't let her do it, and she's strong and desperate enough to do it regardless of your consent" he finished his thought before Victors eyes could show any change.

When I saw Xav open his eyes my heart slowed, he might not be my soulfinder, but I consider all of the Benedict's my brothers, and the possibility of losing them was something that I did not want to consider.

"The next time I see that idiot, I'm clobbering him" I said half frustrated half relived.

Stellan nodded "I'll hold him down for you"


	7. -6-

**6**

 **Kurt's pov**

Are those two loaded or what?

I mean judging by the property, the Astery's seem to be as well off as we are, if not better. The house looked like one of those huge mansions that you see on postcards and there was an actual maid. She even bowed and everything before shoving us the way through the gardens. From the way the other guys were looking around with their yaws on the ground I would say I wasn't the only one who was impressed.

Only Will seemed to not be surprised by the house and the gardens, he even greeted the maid with some familiarity, even though that seemed a bit rocky at first. But now they were talking softly using telepathy. I can pick up the sings of telepathic conversations now but it seemed private so I didn't even try to push it. Those two were born and raised savants so the barriers they had up to keep others out of their minds were much stronger than mine, even though Will had been working on improving mine and Margot's control over our gifts ever since the incident with Angel.

We stopped by a two-story building that looked like it had been built recently but the style of the building was still traditional Japanese as opposed to the manor which looked more western.

Just as the housekeeper – Megan - was opening the door there was a sound of some bells and then something that sounded like a collision of some sorts. Brian - our band's drummer - took a step back, straddled by the sound.

"Please don't worry the young lady and the master should be just about done, but they said to let them know when you arrived. Would it be acceptable for you to watch the lord and ladies practice while I set up the tea in the main house."

Will was quick to intercept before any of us had a change "that would be lovely" he gave the girl a smile, which she returned, after-which she bowed and left.

Will opened the door to a large room that seemed to go throw both floors. At the moment there were cables running through the room making it look like a spider's web, there were also bells hanging from those cables.

Raven was currently hanging upside down from one of them using her feet to stay swinging from it. Her brother, who was blindfolded, was standing in the middle of the room. He raised his hand in greeting "Great to hear you Will, I'd greet you and the others properly but I'm currently in the middle of something so if you could wait with Hiroshi until we finish off here, it would be very much appreciated" he gestured to a man sitting on a pillow a few meters from us.

Will waved a hand to Raven and then answered "sure thing, it's been a while since I have saw you two go at it" he motioned us to follow him, and we sat down by the guy named Hiroshi, who smiled and gave us a nod indicating that we would be introduced later.

Turning to look at the siblings I got a feeling that both of them were using their gifts, while they were practicing; well let's hope that they don't crash the building.

As I looked back up to where Raven had been just a minute ago, I noticed that she was gone, turning my head I couldn't see her anywhere. Will must have realized my confusion, because he said "just focus on Stellan and don't blink."

I did, and just in time to see a flash of black as Raven dove down crushing into Stellan's raised forearm with all her bodyweight, then bouncing off of it only to land on a cable again. She used it as a swing board and went flying again, this time spinning to kick which the male dodged by sidestepping.

Raven landed into a cart wile, once on her feet again, she charged, and then they were sparring; matching each other blow for blow. Moving so fast it was hard to keep track.

"How aren't they stumbling into those cables?" Sony asked astonished.

"They can hear the bells, and Ray has her eyes open" the Japanese man beside Will said in fluent English like it was easy as pie.

"These people are superhuman" Channing bereaved from behind me.

"And not taking this seriously" Hiroshi commented again.

"How so?" I asked not taking my eyes of the pair.

"See their faces, they are smiling, those two are enjoying themselves" he pointed out then raised his voice a bit "ten seconds Stellan" now his was grinning too.

Somehow I could feel the atmosphere change; it seemed more hostile, I wondered if that's what killer instinct felt like.

"Time" Hiroshi announced and both Astery's froze a meter apart. There was a small thud and then Ravens hair fell out off the bun-like formation it had been in before. They looked up, so I did as well.

There was a decorative hair stick stuck in the ceiling, hanging from its end was a silver bell.

"I do believe that it's 18-18 now" Raven said holding out her hand to her brother.

"20 out of 38" Stellan said as he lifted his blindfold.

"As you wish" they shock hands.

"So what was that about?" Sony said getting up.

"The hair stick" Hiroshi said getting up as well "they have twenty minutes to eider get or protect the bell hanging from its end. It's an everything-goes match and so far they have matched each other quite well" he explained.

"But the guy was blindfolded how is that fair?" Channing asked, as the cables started retreating to the holes in the walls.

"Stellan is Ravens senior by nine years it's only natural that we handicap him" the guy shrugged.

"Eight years actually, Raven started martial arts when she was three" Stellan corrected him.

"When she was three?" I looked at the petite girl smiling innocently at me from her brother's side.

"Yes, I did. It was supposed to help with my discipline and self-defense" she smiled "though Stellan has been practicing for twenty-six years so his better at executing moves, while I'm more experienced in survival and evasion, seeing as I have had the fortune to fight for my life on more occasions than him" she poked her brother's side when she said that.

A hand landed on her head "and that's why you are so dang hard to kill" he mused, ruffling the mass of black hair that was tangling all over the place.

As if remembering our presents Stellan turned to us, his posture straitening and the warmhearted smile he had been wearing just a second ago turned into a professional smile that people who have to constantly smile wear.

"I am Stellan Astery, the head of this household and the Astery Corp. I also occasionally work as a privet eye. This is my partner for those occasions Arishima Hiroshi, who is also a detective" he gestured to the messy haired mane who gave us a small nod.

"And this is my younger sister Raven Astery" he gestured his hand toward her, and she also gave a small bow "on behalf of us I welcome you to the Astery estate" he finished, with the slightest nod, which you wouldn't be able to see if you hadn't been paying attention.

I was a little taken aback by such a formal introduction, but found my bearings fast enough to introduce myself and my band.

"So you're not traveling with Black Belt anymore?" Raven asked, as we were walking back towards the European stile mansion.

"Yeah, they're on a joint tour with Angel Dares" I answered her taking note of the little wooden building in the far end of the garden, just near the forest line.

"But who's the warm up band then?" she asked almost skipping.

"We are currently working with many aspiring bands, so there is a different band on every concert to help promote the young artist" Margot answered her.

"Oh I see, using the locals to get a feel of the public, and adjust your performance accordingly. That's a good strategy to boost your popularity" Stellan pointed out something that took me by surprise. I hadn't seen it for a publicity stunt, but it could be possible that there might be people who do. I should figure out a way to assure those people that I really just want to give the kids a chance to shine.

Margot seemed worried too, but Will spoke up before she could "Stel, that's not why they are doing it" he sighed dramatically "we really just want the new generation to have a go at entertaining a big audience."

"Yeah, not all people are out to make a profit" Hiroshi togged our host.

"Yes of course, how inattentive of me, after all there is you, and your obsession with bedding women" Stellan said with a straight face and walked on leaving behind a stone-faced Asian.

 **Raven's pov**

When we entered the parlor Megan had put out tea and snacks for us.

"I see you have reduced your staff" Will pointed out taking a seat next to Margot on one of the sofas.

"Yes, there was no need to employ more people, since there are only two of us here now, and because of that most of the rooms aren't in daily use and that makes managing the house much easier, but we do employ three maids, two gardeners and a cook. " Stellan elaborated drinking his tea from beside me. We were currently occupying one of the armchairs, with my legs sprawled over his lap, as I sat on the arm of the chair. We had somehow gotten into a habit of sticking close to each other whenever we were in the same room.

"And of course, we only have one mansion now so that helps too" it came out matter of fact even though I meant it as a joke. Even so Stellan still grinned "yeah fire five maids, and hire another gardener, quite a good deal"

"But getting down to business, do you have any idea for the backdrop you want for your portrait?" I asked turning to my client.

They seemed taken aback by my question, well that wasn't a big surprise, this was probably their first encounter with painted portraits and I'm a bit more lax with my decisions. It's more challenging that way.

"What were you thinking of?" Kurt finally asked.

"Well it would help if I knew where you were planning on hanging it" I gave them something else to think about.

"How about the meeting room back in headquarters" Margot suggested.

"Yeah, that would be great" the others agreed.

"Could I see a photo of the room?" I turned to Margot, because she seemed to be the most informed out of the group of six. The band members just seemed to want a painting and hadn't really put much effort into thinking what it included.

The band's manager took out her phone and handed it to me. The room was open and gave of a comfortable yet professional vibe. The walls were light blue, and the big windows looked upon a park that seemed to be in the center of the city. The carpet was a watery grey, probably a professional choice not a stylish one, though it wasn't bad, it also did nothing for the room. There was quite a lot of empty space on the walls even though it was lined with framed posters of Gifted.

I tilted the phone so Stellan could see "could you give me the approximate measurements of this wall?" I pointed to the back wall which was mostly bare.

"I'd say about thirty-six square meters" he answered me after taking a look.

"Alright then, judging by the room and taking into account what would bring out your best sides, as well as give of the vibe I'm getting from your band I'd say that we should go with a passion colured backdrop and have one of you sitting in a gray armchair. Oh yeah the study on the third floor, would be just right" I started talking about what I thought of, when I realized that it would be easier to show them. So I handed back Margot's phone and said that we could take a look at the room after we finished tea.


	8. -7-

**7**

 **Raven's pov**

I was working on the base of the painting when I heard a knock on the door. Looking over I saw Will leaning against the doorframe smirking as he did.

He took in the room walking to my side, "do you really plan on making them pose for the howl time you paint?" he asked grinning.

"They wanted the full experience" I shrugged and added the last details to the chair, finishing for today.

Will handed me a photo "this is the one mom decided on, but you will probably have to make another one after we get the everyone together now that Atossa has joined the family" there was a grin on his face as he said that.

"I don't mind, after all painting is sort of my occupation and I think that I would die if I had to work in an office, so keep the orders coming" I took off the apron Meg insisted I wear while painting after she had failed to get blue spots off my pink sundress.

"Did you get settled in" I asked putting away my art supplies.

"Yeah, thanks again for letting us stay here" Will smiled and took the water bucket from me.

"It's really nothing, we have the room and that way I can work with them after their performances. And sleeping in a real bed is bound to be better that a trailer" I shrugged walking out the room gesturing for him to follow.

"So did Margot kick you out or is there something more to you being here?" I asked gesturing to the bucket which I was completely capable of carrying myself.

He switched hands so the water container was out of my reach, as if taunting me. So I let out an over-exaggerated sigh, making him grin.

"Well there was the picture" he started "but I also kind of promised Xav and Victor I'd make sure you were ok" at least he had the decency to act embarrassed.

"Of course they did" sighing was becoming tonight's theme. He ruffled my hair, getting my messy-bun even messier in the progress.

We made it to the room which Terrance had used for supplying and maintaining his art related things. It had been customized for that specific purpose, so I had taken to using it even though it was kind of hard to be here without my big brother.

Megan had preserved everything, even the projects Terrance had used to teach me the basics of oil paints. All of my brother's works were organized by date. I have a feeling Megan got really bored at one point in the past ten years, because Ter's collection was quite large, after all he had discovered his talent for art in his early years and had started art school while still resaving his primary education.

As I washed my things I asked "What do you think? Do I seem alright, because I can't tell anymore. I keep insisting that it's fine, that I think I'm doing great, but every time I see someone after a while it always seem like they think I am a puppy that got run over by a truck or something." I took up a brush I had dropped in the snick feeling it out for any leftover paint as I looked up at him "so you tell me. Give me your opinion, am I in any danger of losing my mind or dying in the near future?" my voice sounded tired but I really couldn't help that. I don't like worrying people but it seems that lately that's all I'm doing, and that's what frustrates me the most. Not the nightmares, not my inability to control my gift but the fact that my shortcomings are worrying the people I care about.

As I had my inner monolog I felt Will's gaze on me, as he concentrated on his gift. After a moment he said "no, I don't think that you are in any danger, you are safe here, I can feel a strong protective presents looking after you, and there aren't any health issues that I can detect eider, though you might want to take a sweater with you when you go out, it is getting could here"

"Are you sure that the protective present isn't you?" I asked, making him laugh.

"You got me there, though I'm pretty sure that every Benedict feels the same way about you" he shrugged at my glare "you're our little sister, even if the memories we have of you are a little hazy it's coming back, all you are for all of us" he assured me.

"And you know what that means" he did a dramatic spin like a cliché talk show host "you my dear get seven overly protective brothers and a pair of loving parents and maybe even seven sisters as well" he winked like the last part had been an extra bonus, only for me.

"At least you are aware of your more annoying traits" I said finishing with the washing.

"I'm hurt" he faked a heart attack.

"Oh shush it you" I waved off his attempt to guilt trip me "come on dinner should be ready soon"

* * *

 **Kurt's pov**

"So when were you and Margot going to tell us, that we don't really need to sit still for an overly long time in order for you to paint us?" I asked the sneaky artist walking between me and Sony.

She smirked, "Margot thought that sitting still for a few hours would be good for training your patients, so I obligated" Raven shrugged.

"But you didn't even let us slouch" Brian wined "do you know how hard it is to sit with a straight back for several hour straight?" my drummer turned an accusing finger at the petite raven-head.

She gave him a silencing look "I had to do it every year when I was a kid, and we did sit for the entire process" she lifted two fingers to her brow and shook her head dismissively "you guys got off easy because Will took pity on you, but my parents had a fascination with paintings so, every year I would have to sit for one family portrait and two individual ones, and it didn't matter that I was six my posture had to be perfect for the entirety of the hellish six to twenty hours"

After that the guys looked at her with new-found admiration. But I suspected that she might just have a flair for the dramatist's. I need to remember to ask Megan once we get back to the mansion, which we were walking towards at the moment.

Raven had offered to give us a local's tour, so we had spent the day exploring the urban aria and its surroundings.

The conversation had turned to our next show, we were discussing how to better deal with the language barrier when Raven abruptly stopped. When we turned to look at her, she had the goofiest grin on her face.

"I sort of forgot to get Stel the chocolate mint biscuit's. He sort of asked me to get him a box since we were going to town" she said sounding sheepish and almost apologetic.

Before anyone could say anything she went on "you guys don't have to come with me, it's the store that we went to before and you said something about wanting to go over some plans, and since the house is just over there, you can go on ahead" she said gesturing to the gate that lead to the estate lands which we could indeed see in the distance, that wasn't far enough for us to get lost without a guide.

"I guess we can" Channing said "will you be alright though?" he thought better of his first thought. She had somehow curved her way into the hearts of our band. There just was something about the fact that she was smiling so brightly even though she's been through so much. Not that I or the other band members know much about her story.

When I asked Will about the two of them after Xav's and Crystals wedding, he only said that there had been a horrendous fire eleven years ago in which the entire family perished, leaving the siblings to fend for themselves and to make it worse they had been separated as well. It also looks like they took down the evil savant family responsible for the fire, about half a year ago. So I guess I can see why they stick to each other like glue whenever the other is around. And the death jokes.

"How about I come with you?" I asked "I think we don't want to reenact the scene at lunch" I added when Sony and the others started to protest. Having one famous person around was safer than a group full of them.

"Are you suggesting that I can't go to the sweet's shop alone?" Raven raised a brow "even though you have seen me go up against Stel twice now" her voice was dripping with sarcasm but I could see a genuine question in her eyes.

"Of course you are capable of defending yourself, hell I think you could probably hold your own against Bruce Lee" I was cut off by her laugh.

"Do you think I have a death wish or something?" she asked between chuckles "anyway lets go then, I pretty sure Megan will have tea ready for you when you get back" she turned to the other members of our little group.

"So how come you didn't remember the biscuits when we were in the shop earlier?" I asked once we started walking in its direction.

"Because I didn't know I had to get them before a few minutes ago" she said like it was normal, but she hadn't been on her phone the entire time we were out and I didn't pick up any sing's of her talking telepathically eider. When I voiced my thoughts she smiled gently.

"That's because me and Stellan have an abnormally long natural telepathic link. I could be in Tokyo and I'm pretty sure that I could still reach him with minor difficulty, even though we haven't tried it on such a big scale yet" she shrugged at my hanging mouth.

"Just how strong are you two?" I asked without thinking.

She seemed to consider it "well both our parents were seventh bourns and historically speaking our family has always produced powerful savants, so I guess we are above average, but you should ask Stel, his been doing research on our family heritage for a while so he can tell you more than I can" she glossed over the fact that she may hold enormous power like it was an old toy.

"What about you though?" she asked "how's your savant training going, I heard Will's been working with you and Margot"

"It's getting there" I shrugged "though I seem to forget to put my shields up at some times" I answered as she nodded.

"I can see how it can be difficult to get used to. I mean for me it was easy to remember, if I didn't want Darren in my head I had to keep my shields up so it became second nature quite fast. You'll get the hang of it soon" she reassured me as we turned a corner.

* * *

 **Megan's pov**

"What are you doing in here?" I asked Hiroshi as I finished preparing the evening tea. The late mistress had liked having tea at five a clock with her family and out of habit or tradition Stellan and Raven have taken to having it as well.

The private detective just shrugged, "Stellan ate all the peppermint biscuits so I came to get more, if there are any"

Usually we had them on stock because both Stellan and Raven liked them but I had forgotten to get them when I went to get supplies yesterday.

Hiroshi nodded and for once there wasn't a smart remark to accompany the statement.

"Are you sick or something?" I asked, because I couldn't get a read on his mood. He has always been good at disguising his mood, it's like he has some sort of barrier around him that doesn't allow access to my power. That is part of the fact why he gets on my nerves so much.

"Why would you think that? Are you actually worried about my Meggy?" he said but his voice didn't have the same mocking tone it usually held while Hiroshi used the nickname. I sensed worry and thread from him.

"Did the serial killer get another one?" I asked because that was the only conclusion I could come too.

"Yeah" his usually grinning face turned serious, the way he looks while investigating. The only other time I have seen him look like this was eleven years ago, when he filled me in on everything that was going on.

I was about to leave the kitchen when he said "they were all savants."

Surprised I turned back as he continued "Stellan figured it out just this afternoon. All the people this guy has killed, even though none of them were part of the Savant net, all eight of them were savants. This guy is only targeting us and we can't do anything about it, because that would expose our existence." His temper was rising, but I was too shocked to calm him.

Because what he had said stirred up memories I wasn't fond of. I knew full well how people acted when they were faced with something different which they couldn't comprehend. I also knew what it was like to think that you are alone in this world. What it felt like thinking you were going to die on your own.

"Sorry" there was a hand on my shoulder.

"I didn't mean to call up bad memories" Hiroshi said taking hold of the cart and steering it out of the kitchen and into the corridor.

Hiroshi knew my story and sometimes he would give me these looks of pity without realizing it. That was another reason why he got on my nerves.

But right now was not the time to think about that. I composed my face and took over pushing the cart.

"Do you know if our guest have made it back yet?" I asked rounding the corner that lead to Stellan's study. Even though he was currently investigating the serial murders he still had to manage the Astery Cop. So he would usually reserve two hours per day for that, and while he was dealing with anything concerning the company he would reside in the master study.

"Will and Margot got back about an hour ago and have been going over the security measures for the concert, and I saw Sony, Brian and Channing walking up the path, when I walked past one of the windows"

"Weren't Raven and mr. Voss with them as well?" I asked confused as to why they would return without them.

"My guess is that Stellan figured out that we were out of cookies and asked if Ray could pick some up on her way back" Hiroshi mused.

I knocked on the master study's door once before opening it. Knowing Stellan he would know who was there even without me saying it or he would be too engrossed in his work to eve notice.

He looked up when we entered. His eyes went over us and he let out a sigh "for once I wish I wasn't right, because I really wanted one of those biscuits, though Raven should be back soon"

He seemed calm even when I used my power. That's something I have always admired about him. He's only three years older than me but he had always been so grown up even though he hid it behind the goof pall act when he was younger, there was always this unfeasible calm he had about him. The only moments that, that calm was broken was when someone hurt people close to him, but even then he could regain his self-control in an incredibly short time. And even then there was always a part of him that was calm and calculating. The part bourn from he's gift; the observer.

He made some room for me to put the teacup on his table. Taking it off its saucer without looking away from the papers he was working with.

I went on setting up Raven's cup because if Stellan said soon it meant that the tea wouldn't grow cold before her return.

As I stood to put the tray back on the cart, the doors of the study flew open.

"The danger rating around Raven and Kurt just skyrocketed" Will said even before he had entered the room.


	9. -8-

**8**

 **Stellans's pov**

I heard the steps long before the doors opened. The fact that they were too fast for normal speed walking was the first clue.

The lack of manners that Will showed when he just burst throw the doors was the second clue.

The panicked expression laced with worry and anger was all I needed to stand from the chair. So by the time Will said a little out of breath "The danger rating around Raven and Kurt just skyrocketed" I was already half way to the door.

"Will you're with me, Hiroshi and Megan you take the car and follow us. I will keep you updated, other than that stay back before I tell you otherwise." I was already walking towards the graze. I didn't need to look back to know that they were following me and if they weren't they would be soon enough. In this sort of situations strait forward command are the best way to avoid panic. I just have to make sure to keep mine in check.

 _ **Raven**_. I called out, giving the voice in my mind enough power for it to travel to her supposed location. The sweets shop.

But I couldn't feel her. It's like her mind had completely shut down.

"William, how big is the threat?" I asked giving my voice the authority that I used in board meetings.

"It's high, they are probably getting attacked, or they have resaved close to life-threatening injuries." He said, his voice didn't seem as panicked as it had been before; having to follow orders given by an authorial voice has that effect on most people.

"How good is mr. Voss at self-defense?" I know Raven can hold her own even in a five-on-one fight, but if she has to protect someone at the same time the odds aren't that good. She's used to fighting alone, so if she has to look out for someone helpless the number of opponents she can effectively fight would drop to two.

"He doesn't have any special training like you two, but he knows the basics and he works out three times a week. He has good reflexes too." Will said, having caught up with me.

Three then. If they are non-savants.

"Tell me if anything changes" I said throwing my helmet to him.

"What about you?" he asked indicating to the helmet as he was climbing on behind me.

"It's a hindrance to my séances which, at the moment I cannot allow" I said taking off.

"And is that what you will tell the cops?" he asked mostly out of reflex.

"They owe me" I answered curtly, not pothering to sugarcoat it.

"Aha" there was amazement in his voice but I was tuning him out now concentrating on everything around me. If there was a fight, I would pick up on it.

I followed the rout that I'm certain Raven and Voss took judging by the distance that they had been from the house at the time that I asked Ray to get the biscuits. Since this bike isn't that big it was easy to take the road a pedestrian would have taken. I sent Hiroshi and Megan to go around so that they could get as close as possible with the car.

"I can feel that the threat has lessened a bit, but it also feels like it could go up again any moment." Will said from behind me as I made a turn, and came to a halt.

There on the ground glistening from the streetlamp a few meters away were three long black strands of hair.

I jumped off the bike leaving Will to deal with stabilizing it.

Having picked the strand from the ground I knew instantly that they were Ravens, having brushed throw it on countless occasions.

 _ **Hiroshi, see if you can find any distressed sound waves near my current location,**_ Isaidandadded after a thought, _**land vibrations will to as well**_.

 _ **I'll get on the land vibrations as soon as Megan stops the car, but I can't hear Ray or Voss if they were making noise I could pick up on the sound instantly, but that is not the case at the moment I'm afraid.**_

I could tell from the link I had with my partner's mind that Megan was driving. She's a good driver, but like, me she tends to not pay attention to the speed limits. Good for situations like this but bad for Hiroshi's motion sickness.

"Did you find anything?" Will asked, walking over from the bike.

I held up my hand "these are Ravens" I told the man.

"How can you tell?" He now asked, more curious than criticizing. I could tell that he had almost completely calmed down by now. That's good, somebody has to keep a level head and I can feel mine slipping as the minutes pass by. So I launch into the explanation more to distract myself from the lack of sings that suggest a struggle than anything.

"There is some blood on it, most probably from the paper cut, Raven sustained yesterday when she was helping me with the company's paperwork." I said tracking the place on the hair strands.

William still looked confused so I went on "Ravens blood type is Rhnull - it's one of the rarest blood types that are currently known. Meaning her blood lack's all Rh antigens" I could guess the question that I would resave next so I answered it before Will could ask saving both our time "I can smell it. Because of my gift all of my senses are heightened so I can make out blood types simply by tasting them. But it's simpler with Ray because she completely lacks all Rh antigens so I can just relay on my sense of smell. I have bandaged her wounds enough times to know the scent of her blood by heart."

Will blinked at my explanation looking at the strand in my hand "I'm not sure if I should be impressed or discussed" he finally said.

I looked over at the man having finished shearing for clues "one does not exclude the other" I said as Hiroshi entered my mind.

 _ **I can't find them, there is too much traffic to locate them by their breathing alone and I don't know what kind of vehicle I should be looking for**_. He said I could tell he was out of breath, looking for the airwaves that are created by breathing was taxing on him on its own and the best range he could use it at was a circle with a radius of 900 meters, and that's for people who are standing still and are conscious. Judging by the fact that I can't feel my sisters mind at all she's eider been knocked out to a state near comatose or she is purposely blocking out all contact from outside.

I'd look for Voss but I don't have he's mind signature seeing as we have never spoken telepathically, and I haven't had the time to actually converse with him without the other members of the band present. Also looking for an unknown unconscious savant mind signature is going to take too long when there are still things I could pick up with my gift.

 _ **It's fine, lets regroup and see what we know**_. The word's didn't sound right, how could I just walk away when my sister had been attacked and kidnapped again. I could feel the panic taking over. So I turned back to Hiroshi.

 _ **On second thought, I'm going to go and take a drive through the city. Can you two pick up Will and tell me if he feels something change.**_ I walked back to my bike going over the map of the city in my head.

 _ **Sure, that's fine but are you sure that you won't lose it? I know you Stellan. I know you are a snap away from breaking.**_ Hiroshi asked out of concern but I could care less at the moment.

 _ **I'm going to patrol to make sure I didn't miss anything. Whatever happened here, right now is the moment to act. If I can't find anything eighteen minutes after the crime took place then what chance to we have? The people responsible might make a mistake and if they do I will be there to see it.**_ I leave no room for argument as I took off in the most likely direction the abductors left in.

 _ **I'll be on the roof.**_ My partner said indicating that I won't be the only one on patrol.

* * *

 **Kurt's pov**

As we rounded the corner we faced a girl crying on the street. She looked no older the eleven and was currently crouched down crying her eyes out while clutching what looked like a set of headphones. Before I could do anything Raven was walking towards the girl pulling me along. She fell into a position mirroring her and asked something in Japanese.

The girl hiccupped, and looked up from her knees eyes red. She tried to speak but tears flew down her face again. Raven said something again. I could make out her name so I'm guessing she introduced herself to make the girl more comfortable.

This time the girl managed to get out a few words of her own, her voice sounding hoarse from crying. As she talked Raven nodded and let out sounds to indicate that she was listening. As the girl went on gesturing to the headphones Ravens concerned smile grew into a smirk, her gaze landing on me for a second before going back to the girl.

When she spoke this time I could make out my name, but not much more as we hadn't actually learned the language before we came here, because we were supposed to have an interpreter with us at all times.

Condemning myself to whatever was to come I faced the now widely grinning artist.

"Did you just sell my sole to the devil?" I asked her.

"Nothing that drastic this time" she assured me and went on "it's just seems that this girl here is a fan of yours, and when she heard that you and the guys had been sighted around here she wanted to meet you and have you listen to one of her songs. But as it has gotten quite late now she was losing hope and thinking that her friend were right and she shouldn't pursue music after all. Her dream is to become an idol as popular as you, you see" she finished the explanation.

"That's stupid of course she should follow her dream and be an idol, why would anyone's opinion matter?" I didn't quite understand because in my opinion if you have a dream you should follow it.

Raven's smile was gentle as she said "kids here are encouraged to do well educationally, parents usually only encourage creative careers if the kid is obviously talented."

My face must have showed my shock because the raven-head went on "Anyway I sort of promised that you would listen to it and say what you think"

"Sure" I said out of lack for a better response.

Raven smiled said something in Japanese and extended her hand for the headphones, which she then handed to me.

Even though I couldn't understand the words, the notes were spot on. If obvious talent was what they were looking for, than this kid had it clear as day. I felt someone poke me and looked down to see my host's expectant impression. Taking the headphones off I said "she's good"

After relaying the message to the girl Raven but on the headphones herself. I could tell that she liked it too.

Then as she was about to take them off, her eyes went wide and she grabbed her head falling to the ground.

"Raven what's wrong?" I tried to help her, but she threw up one of her arms, an universal sing to stay back.

There was a whistle accompanied my clapping.

"Well, well I didn't really expect you to collapse right away but nobody has ever stood their ground so long, to think that this little gadget that the ASM made works so well I'm mean they are only human after all." said a voice in a low tone, as a man walked into the light from one of the darker spots in the ally.

The man was average as much as I could tell, short black hair, average build and height, casual close and there were no distinguishing features. If I saw him on the street I would forget him instantly.

Raven was staring at him tears running down her face and I didn't need a translation for the words coming out her mouth. Her tone was enough of an indication she was cursing him to hell but more colorfully, I'm sure. My gut telling me that the fact that she has lapsed into her mother thong even though she was addressed in English is a singe of great pain.

"Now, now" the man said still talking in English for some reason "we can't have that, after all if I didn't have you as a bargaining chip your big brother would mop the floor with us no questions asked" he had crouched down and taken a hold of Raven's chin tilting her face up.

When he yelped and pulled his hand away I could see the skin on the fingers that had made contact with Raven were missing a few lawyers of skin, blood tripping, but he didn't let it fall to the ground instead pulling out a tissue to rap around the appendixes.

"You little bitch. I'll show you how to act around your betters" then he locked eyes with Raven. I could feel the ill intent radiating from him. How did I not sense it before?

Her face fell changing from pain to agony. She started struggling gripping her hair, but no sound escaped her mouth even though she was clearly screaming. It looked like she was struggling to bereave, but that doesn't make sense.

Rushing forward I felt aril leave my lungs. Everything felt heavy. I grasped trying desperately to get air in my lungs. There were black spots in my vision as I felt two pairs of hands grabbing me.

There was a forth man injecting something into Raven's neck, making sure not to make skin to skin contact. She gradually stopped moving hands dropping to the ground, face relaxing ever so slightly.

"That's enough Hanna, we only want them knocked out not dead" and with dose words my own consciousness fell.


	10. -9-

**9**

 **Stellan's pov**

Three hours later when I walked into the apartment I own in the center of the city I was not surprised to find Megan, Margot and Will already there. Considering the circumstances they seemed relatively calm, scattered around the living aria all of them holding a mugs, which by the smell held coffee.

Megan was the first to react, her eyes going over me in a familiar gesture, looking for cracks in my composer. If there was anyone in this room who could tell how close I was to losing control over my emotions, it was her.

"Has Hiroshi been on the roof the entire time?" I asked before anyone could inquire about my wellbeing. Megan could tell just by looking at me that I'm not my usual self, so she wouldn't pull up the topic of feelings but Will and Margot are caring people and will only make the situation more difficult with their irrelevant questions about feelings.

"Yes, I dropped him off here before going to get Margot from the manor. I also let the staff know that we are taking first degree security measures" Meg said always efficient.

"Good, that should keep the other band members safe, even though I don't think they had anything to worry about in the first place. Seeing as this was almost certainly and act against savants or me personally" I said walking to the kitchen.

"How'd you figure that out?" Will was behind me obviously worried, it's good that he doesn't just accept facts given to him. I noticed that he inhaled about half a millimeter more deeply than he normally does, from my previous observations. Nervous and worried but doing the best he can at staying calm - I concluded.

"There were no signs that would indicate a fight. There are only two ways for that to happen, they were eider taken completely by surprise or they were completely overpowered. Doesn't matter which scenario we go with, if someone were to pull that off they had to have been a savant." Before Will could protest I went on "this theory is also supported by the fact that Raven used her powers in front of them"

"You just said that they had no way of fighting back, so how did she use her gift?" the middle Benedict's voice was slightly confused but mostly curious. He was proving to be a good distraction from the panic I couldn't let take control over me.

"I never said they didn't fight back, I simply implied that they were overpowered while doing so" I took a sip from the iced coffee before continuing taking note that Margot and Megan were listening in too "as I told you before, my gift gives me heightened senses, as well as the ability to notice details and if I concentrate on one particular sense I can increase its capability even higher. I went back to the alley and concentrated on my sense of smell, and as it turned out there was someone else's blood spilled there tonight. But seeing as there was no trace of blood anywhere and the fact that the sent had almost faded it had to have been a very superficial wound that was not inflicted with a weapon, meaning whoever it was, was cocky enough to lay a finger on my sister and in response she erased a few layers of their skin"

"And you're rolling the serial killer out because they weren't killed on the spot but abducted?" Hiroshi asked walking into the room wearing a coat on his shoulders. By the look he gave Meg I'd say she's the one who put it there. They may argue like cats and dogs but in the end they still take into account the others wellbeing.

"Serial killer" Margot raised a hand to her mouth eyes wide, indicating shock.

"Yes, there is one lose here in Kyoto though we were only able to name them a 'serial killer' this afternoon. Seeing as before that the police had no idea how to link the murders that have been going on for the last month" I explained.

"And even though they had no way of knowing that it was the same person the police still labeled the killings as serial. The incompetence" Hiroshi added smiling as he took up a steaming mug as well.

"Actually we still don't know if it's the doing of one person or a group. I need the autopsy reports to determine that" I corrected him.

"And I told you that I'm working on it" he turned to me and it was evident that he was tired but I didn't have time for that he wasn't the only one exhausted.

"Do you know how hard it is to get out top secret data from those lab rats?" he asked placing the mug back on the island that separated the two rooms.

"I know you have done it before and those were higher security documents" I took a step towards my partner.

"Yes, but then I didn't have to deal with annoyed boyfriends and jealous co-workers plus the girl I got most of the information from was moved to a different department" Hiroshi stepped forward too.

"That is exactly why I told you not to rely so much on one source and not to have one night stands with our information sources." I raised two fingers to my brow "I don't care how you get the information, Pumba knows I use worse methods to access what I need but getting people emotionally involved never leads to anything. Especially women with over average intelligence. To think that it would be clear to you by now, seeing how many times I have had to get you out of those kinds of situations." I could feel my anger and frustration taking over and pushing back the logic and rationality but had no chance to retake my control because Hiroshi started talking.

"Then why don't you get the autopsy reports yourself, it's not like you haven't hacked into the governments data passes before." he took another step closer.

"That was before I set up my code." I growled as I heard a distinct sound that would make my ears bleed if he keeps this up for more than five minutes.

"Then use your charm, see how easy it is to get lab nerds to talk about stuff that would get them fired. But I'm sure you would have no trouble with that seeing how much experience you have with manipulating people into doing what you want. All those deals with the underworld were bound to chats up to you sooner or later. But did you listen to me? No, because why would you, after all I'm no genius just another one of your tools" he spat and I could see colors I knew were not supposed to be there.

That hurt, so I concentrated on each and every hair on his body and using telekinesis I pulled all of them in different directions, not enough for them to leave his body but just so that it would stretch out his skin making his face grimaces in pain.

"As I have told you on countless occasions, what I do in order to secure my power and immunity is my business and mine alone. Also you were the one who said that you can take care of the communicating with people part of our agency. Don't blame me for your short comings and obviously I have experience with making people see my side of things, I had to learn how to do so when I took over as the head of a worldwide company at the age of 18. I adapt to change and learn from previous mistakes and I don't complain about things that could have been avoided."

"Immunity and power my ass" he snorted, pointing a finger to my face "where is that power now, when your sister needs it" I could feel my eyes widen as I broke all three bones in Hiroshi's right pointer finger that he was still pointing at me. That didn't stop him though.

"Where is that so called power when Raven is unconscious and in danger and out of your reach?" he asked ready to hit me with the same hand that had been pointing at me a second ago but I broke the other 16 bones in he's hand. My telekinesis has always been strong and it's made easier because I can locate the most fragile parts of the bones and know exactly how much pressure I have to inflict on them in order to break them. I can do it even in my current emotionally overloaded state.

Instead of hitting me he clutched the hand to his sheets and the noise disappeared from my ears, indicating that my partner had lost concentration because of pain.

I stood my ground because I knew that the amount of control I currently held over my power was not enough to ensure the safety of the people in the room.

I opened my mouth to answer the question but my mind started calming without my consent. It was almost like a planked was being place on my thoughts and emotions lulling them into a sleep like state. My pulse slowed, reason and logic taking back their place in the front of my mind.

"Stellan Astery" Megan said her voice soft yet stern "put the tableware down and stop pulling Hiroshi's hair this instant"

I raised my eyes to meet her only to realize I had been hyper-concentrating on Hiroshi and in order to compensate for my lack of observation on my surroundings I had lifted every piece of silverware in the room to form circles around the seven kill points of the other people near my personal space, effectively nailing them to the places they had been standing in when the argument started.

There was sweat running down Megan's brow, indicating her concentration on keeping mine and Hiroshi's emotions in check. Remembering her childhood habit and how her relapsing into it would not help our situation at all, I took a deep breath locking up the emotions she had blanketed and returned the cutlery to their respective places. After that I let Hiroshi's hair go. Kneeling down in front of him I took the inured hand from his cheats and used my telekinesis to lock all the fractures in place.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have lost it like that" I said bowing by head "I just feel completely helpless again" there was a hand on my head, ruffling my hair.

"Its fine man" Hiroshi said as I raised my eyes to meet his "after all the feeling is mutual, Ravens like a sister to me too"

"And in your defense" he said as we rouse from the floor "I hit you under the belt, hard." He chuckled "I should be clad you have so much self-control, any other man would have gone for the ribs or the pelvis"

"If I had wanted to kill you I snapping your neck would have been the easiest actually" I corrected him smiling a little.

"You call that self-control?" Margot asked "I saw his finger's break" she said pointing in Hiroshi's direction, there was an undercurrent of hysteria in her voice. I must have scared her. Ups.

"I actually broke the metacarpal bones too" I supplied, turning to her.

Her breath hitched, and Megan gave me a look, that said she was not amused.

Hiroshi nodded "kept the joints intact though" he said looking over the affected hand.

"Why are you smiling, he just broke your hand?" Margot wasn't quite ready to let it go yet.

"Yes, he did" Hiroshi started and Margot wanted to interrupt but Will stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"But, I stomped all over Stellan's pride, hit some very sensitive nerves and kicked him when he was down. Considering the amount of power he has and the extent of my insult I'd say I'm extremely luck to only have a broken hand to show for it." He explained voice clear but understanding.

William nodded subconsciously, most probably remembering the lost-self-control I showed at the end of our city tour twelve years ago.

"Megan could I have the car key's please" I turned to may head of staff, knowing that she has a habit of leaving the key's tangling from her bracelet.

She unfastened them and tossed them over. Still a little out of it.

Hiroshi started walking towards the door as I turned to face Megan fully.

"I apologize for losing control and forcing you to use your power" I bowed my head knowing how much she hate's controlling people with her gift. Little pushes in certain directions and reading the mood around her, she doesn't mind but entirely suppressing emotions is something she resorts to only when there is no other solution. She told us once that it felt too much like taking away peoples free will.

Megan only nods her face showing how tired she is as well.

"Get some sleep. We will get Hiroshi a cast and then we'll go over the patrol. There isn't anything for you to do until we get a lead" turning to leave already thinking of an excuse to give the nurse on duty as to why all the bones of Hiroshi's hand are broken cleanly in half.


	11. -10-

**10**

 **Kurt's pov**

Man it's cold.

As I opened my eyes I found that I was lying on my back looking up at a round lamp which had one of those light bulbs that have the wire in them. As I thought back on why I was lying on a cold floor looking up at a lamp, I remembered the incident in the ally. Abruptly sitting up might not have been the best idea I though after my head stopped spinning.

Taking in my surroundings I noticed that the room in which I was sitting was barely bigger than a broom closet, there were no windows or furniture. There was the lamp and then there was a sturdy looking door and there was also Raven.

I did a quick double take and there she was, lying on the floor near the corner opposite from me. The girl looked horrible: face pale, hair sticking to her forehead and the headphones were still on her head, tapped into place. By the odd angle her hands were in I'd say that hers were tied to her back opposed to my own which were strapped in front of me with a plastic cuff's.

I wanted to get up and see if I could coax her into consciousness but my gut told me to keep my distance. And my gut is usually right. On closer observation I saw that there seemed to be a circle around the artist. It felt like some sort of feral power was surrounding her, its intent clearly murderous even too me. So I sat down and hoped she wasn't too badly hurt and that she would wake up soon.

A while later I caught myself thinking that I was a little too calm for the situation. I mean me and my guide had been attacked in a relatively small ally, both of us knocked out by air depravation and now I woke up to find that we were tied up in a locked room, because it was locked I had checked before I sat down. But I had a feeling that at the current moment we weren't in immediate danger. I concluded that drawing attention to ourselves by making a ruckus was a stupid idea until I had a better grasp on the situation and before I have the opinion of my cell mate.

And speaking of calm, I hope that Margot and the guy's aren't too freaked out. Though they have every reason to be. We have a concert in three days or actually it could be two, judging by how sour my muscles are I'd say it's been quite some time since we were put here.

I let my eyes wonder around just to have them land on Raven once again. Her face turning into a grimaces. Must be having a bad dream.

 _ **Is anybody there! Mother, father. No.**_ My head was full of Raven's voice.

 _ **Raven, can you hear me**_. Nothing.

 _ **Hey, it's me Kurt**_. I tried again. How are you supposed wake up person from her nightmares if you can't even talk to them. Can I go in her head? Is that like invading someone's privacy? It probably is but it's valid if you are trying to help them right?

There was another scream in my head.

Alright I'm going in.

The mind that I found was hollow and seemed to relay more on instinct than reason.

And the layout of her mind didn't make it easier eider. It was like a dark and gloomy maze inside Ravens mind. I kept moving and even if I was trespassing I'm sure the circumstances make a valid excuse. Just as I thought that I felt a presence near me.

 _ **Who's there?**_ I heard the voice of a child.

 _ **Raven?**_ I asked the walls around me.

 _ **I don't know what you are talking about. Stop it. Someone help!**_ The child's voice flew into hysterics. I thought I recognized the voice. Could it be the girl from before?

I made my way towards where I thought the crying was coming from.

What I found had my jaw slacken.

Curled up on the floor was a small girl. Her clothes and hair were drenched and she was hugging her knees shaking. Was this her mind and why was she crying?

 _ **Hey, what's wrong?**_ I asked stepping closer.

The girl's head jerked up as she shrieked.

My eyes looked with pure silver ones. I knew those eyes. They were the eyes that had intrigued me in Crystal's and Xav's wedding, first on a girl and then on a man. Eyes filled with wisdom and knowledge beyond their ages, now overflowing with fear.

 _ **Raven?**_ I asked the girl, reaching my hand to her face. She flinched away eyes widening.

 _ **Stay away.**_ Her lips moved but the terrified voice seemed to be coming from everywhere around us.

 _ **What's wrong?**_ I tried again.

 _ **Stop it. I don't know what you are talking about. Why are you doing this? Please stop. No let me go. Please.**_ Her words started in screams and violent shakes as she pushed herself farther away from me. Too stunned to react I only watched as a child version of Raven curled into a ball and kept mumbling prayers.

I don't know how much time passed but at one point the cries stopped. I didn't want to send her spiraling back down whatever palace she had just escaped from by asking any questions so I tried another approach.

 _ **You're safe.**_ It wasn't a complete lie, but I still felt kind of bad about getting the kids hopes up, even so I went on. _**I'll look after you.**_ _**I won't let anyone hurt you.**_ A promise I'm not sure I can keep, but it seemed to calm her.

She looked up at me here eyes glassed over _**I know you will big brother**_ the words left me even more stunned. Before I could do anything I felt a memory unwinding.

* * *

 **Raven's pov**

 _It was cold._

 _Why can't I move my arms or legs?_

 _Ah, yeah the people with the weird ties and creepy smiles._

 _I opened my eyes carefully in case there was a bright light. There wasn't one, in fact there didn't seem to be a single light sores in sight. The room looked like one of those warehouses that drug deals went on in one of Darren's movies._

 _Looking down I saw that my limes were tied to the chair I was sitting on. This is really bad._

 _ **Genevieve?**_ _I asked the spirit living in my head._

 _ **What have we gotten ourselves into this time?**_ _She asked surfacing from my subconscious._

 _ **I don't know, I can't remember clearly, there were these guys who asked me to come with them. And I know that it's wrong to go with strangers, but it just felt so safe and…I… and I'm sorry.**_ _I wanted to explain myself but it just felt like I was making it worse. I could feel tears starting to form in the corners of my eyes._

 _ **It's alright, we are alright. We will figure this out.**_ _Genevieve said her voice calm. If she was calm then we could get out of this, I just know it._

 _There was a clack, like metal colliding with metal followed by footsteps. Then the two guys from before came into view in front of me._

" _Well, finally awake are you?" it felt more like a statement than a question so I didn't do anything._

" _What, you think that you are too good to answer questions?" the taller guy grunted pending over towards me._

 _I shook my head. And gathered my courage to ask "Why am I here?" I figured that they would be most likely to answer that question because bad guys don't usually like to give away their identity._

" _You're here because your family is made up of greedy bigs" he almost spat back at me._

 _ **What do we do?**_ _I asked Genevieve._

 _ **For now, let's just try to see what they want. And if we figure that out then we can see what we can do about it.**_ _She said and I could tell she was trying to read the situation._

" _Now we are going to ask you some questions and you are going to tell us all you know. You got that brat?" the shorter guy with glasses looked down at me._

 _ **Just nod.**_ _Genevieve guided me. So I nodded._

" _Where's the Reincarnation stone?" the tall one said in a manner that made it obvious that he expected me to know what he was talking about._

" _The what?" I asked back my voice a little sakey._

" _Don't play dumb with us kid, we know that you know where it is, so spill it out." The glasses' guy said raising his voice at the end like he was irritated with me._

" _But I don't know what you are talking about" I said aloud while asking the spirit in me:_ _ **does this have anything to do with the stone that mom wore when she was expecting me?**_

 _ **Yes, that's the same one that they are talking about.**_ _She answered_

" _Look kid, we are going to get you to spill at the end anyway so you mind as well tell us before this gets ugly." The guy with the glasses said after taking a deep breath._

" _But I really don't know" actually I basically know but I have never been to the shrine so I'm not lying and I don't think that I should tell them. They look like bad people and I don't want my best friend in the hands of bad people._

" _If you tell us, then we will unite you and let you go." The tall guy said with a voice that sounded fake happy._

" _My dad and brothers will find me if you don't let me go, and then they are going to make you sorry" because they will find me I know I just have to be good until then._

" _So that's how you want to play it?" the shorter guy's face turned into a grin "fine by me"_

 _I heard a slap and felt my howl face turn. My cheek hurt._

" _You think we won't hurt you only because you are a kid?" as he said that he pulled my face up by my hair to look me in the eyes. There was something in he's that made me feel like he wasn't lying. This man would be happy to beat the answer out of me. "Well guess again."_

 _As he let my hair go I wanted to get farther away from him, I just wanted to run as far as I could. But I couldn't._

 _ **Genevieve, I'm scared.**_ _I told my inner spirit as the tall guy asked where the stone was again._

 _ **I know you are, but we have to get throw this. Someone will have noticed that we are missing by now. They will find us. I'm with you until then.**_ _She said like she wasn't with me anyway._

" _You think ignoring us will work?" came a voice from one of the guy's._

" _But I really, really don't know. Honest" I tried again._

" _Stop spouting nonsense, do you want us to go throw your mind to get the answer that way? Because we have a savant on our group as well" he the tall guy said he's voice kind of proud._

 _I didn't know if these two were telling the truth about their group but I could tell that they weren't savants themselves so I'm not supposed to let them know we exist._

" _I don't know what you are talking about" I said hoping my voice sounded confused._

" _Oh yes you do. We know your entire family are savants, no need to play dumb." The tall guy started and the other guy went on: "so now that you know what you are up against just tell us where the stone is and we can get this over with"_

" _I don't know where this stone is that you are looking for. Go try a museum or something" I mumbled the last part because I couldn't keep my mouth shut and I'm sure if I said it out loud they would get even more mad then they already were._

" _Oh, you think this is funny, do you?" the short one almost yelled and hit me again. If they keep this up my wobbly deciduous tooth is going to fall out._

 _ **I think that we should be silent for some time see if that will make them give away some details about the situation**_ _. Genevieve suggested._

 _So that's what we did._

 _It only lasted for twenty minutes then the guy with the glasses walked out of my view. Grumbling something about insolence and prat's._

 _He didn't come back in front of me again for a while, but when he did he had a bucket with him._

" _I'm a nice person" he said eyeing the inside of the bucket "so I'm going to give you one more change. Where is the Renegotiation stone?" the voice he used was slow and deliberate._

" _I already said that I don't know. Please let me go" my voice sounded kind of like it did when I asked mum to cut the etiquette lessons short._

" _Wrong answerer, try again" the man said and hurled the contents of the bucket at me._

 _The next moment I was cold and wet, my hair sticking to my forehead._

 _I coughed, trying to make sure that no water got in my mouth, then everything went foggy._

* * *

 **Genevieve's pov**

 _I don't usually like fully taking over the body that I'm sharing but this is enough._

 _A seven-year-old child should not have to live throw something like this, not when I can help it._

" _I still don't know" I said looking up at those two pieces of filth._


	12. -11-

**11**

 **Megan's Pov**

"What are they doing?" Margot asked me eyeing Stellan and Hiroshi, who were sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the couch with their eyes closed and the backs of their heads pressed together.

"Going over the info they have gathered" I told her but then figured that, that wouldn't help much because the Benedict's aren't used to the way Hiroshi and Stellan do things so I went on "Stellan can see details in other people's memories that they themselves may have overlooked but in order to do that he has to have permission to access that particular memory. If I had to guess then I'd say that they are looking throw the memories Hiroshi has of his three-hour-patrol on the rooftop last night, so that they can compare it to the security camera fudged that the computers are busy collecting. "

"What was he monitoring up there anyway?" Will asked looking up from the three screens that each showed a different program running on it.

"Mostly sounds, I'm sure he was looking for Raven's voice because he's more acquainted with it then mr. Voss's but when his range is so wide he loses some accuracy so they need to bobble check to make sure that he didn't miss it by accident" I turned to the computers to see if the face recognition programs had found anything. How he had gotten his hands on the program I had no idea but then again if I remembered correctly Stellan had picked up hacking in their first year of junior high school and with the speed with which he learns I wouldn't be surprised if he was roaming around the governments databases by the end of that year.

"And are they going to be at it for the next three hours then? Because I would like to clue in Victor to see if he can help in any way" Will asked after I finished talking.

"No, since Stellan knows what he's looking for rather than just looking for something to go off of, it shouldn't take more than thirty minutes. He said that it's kind of like watching a speed up movie." I provided them with the explanation I had gotten from the duo when I asked how their progress report's worked.

"Alright, but do you know if there is another computer here which I can use to Skype with Victor. I think it would be easier if we got him up to date with the situation while those two are at it, but I'm afraid to touch anything here" he gestured to the monitors "the last time I messed with Yves's programs he promised to kill me if I ever do that again, and the stakes are a little higher right now" he finished and that was definitely a spike of fear I felt when he mentioned his brother. Interesting, I had always thought that Yves was the shy and smart one.

"You can use my laptop," Hiroshi said "it's on my desk over there" he gestured his left-hand throws the paper-littered desk next to the floor-to-ceiling window.

"Did you find anything?" I asked seeing as the detectives were coming out of their minds.

"No, I didn't hear Raven or Mr Voss eider" Stellan sighed standing and walking over to his own desk. Then he addressed his partner: "Hiroshi can you get the area map out and the pins" the fact that the man had a cast didn't stop them from working as a well-oiled machine. I helped Hiroshi set up the map and pins as Stellan went over something that had been running on the third monitor.

"Oh, things are getting serious" Hiroshi half laughed "it's been a while since we used the map and pins"

"It's been a while since I had to explain things to people who need a visual aid to understand the layout of this city," Stellan said levitating a red pin to the place where the kidnapping had taken place and then three blue pins near shops and cafes.

"Explain? So you have figured something out already?" the voice that said that was familiar to me from the Skype conversations Stellan had with him when he was helping Victor with his soulfinder.

"Not exactly, I may have a baseline for diffracting the transports they used though" Stellan's voice was calm, and so was his mood. The panic from yesterday was gone, replaced by his usual calm, cool and calculating demeanour.

"Plural?" Hiroshi prompted, seeing he's partner concentrating on pinning different colour pins on the map without lifting his eyes from the monitor, fingers typing away at the keypad.

"Yeah, if you look at the area" a marker was lining one out as Stellan spoke "It's a restricted, you can't drive a truck of any kind in there, and I don't think that the kidnappers would be stupid enough to draw attention to themselves by using one in a restricted area just so it would be easier to transport unconscious body's. They certainly showed more brains in their abduction than that. So there had to have been at least two cars" he raised his eyes to make sure that we were fooling his thought protests. One of the very few subconscious traits he has supposedly picked up over the years of having to re-explain himself.

"And since my program couldn't pick up their faces it's highly likely that they were transported in the trunks of the cars" he was interrupted by Will.

"But if they were facing away from the security cameras then it wouldn't matter if the program was working or not" his logic made séance to me but the look on the detective duos faces told me that there is something that we don't know, that they do.

"Normally that would be true but seeing as we give advice to companies as to how to set up their security cameras for maximum surveillance and the fact that he" Hiroshi pointed mock-accusingly at Stellan "made the program that went through the fudged and there is no way that we couldn't notice them. Not to mention that you are going through the faces that gave the slightest pretence of a match at the moment aren't you?"

I felt a surge of astonishment go throw me, locating the source of the emotion to be Will, who was sitting on a couch mouth slightly agape.

"How did you manage that?" he asked after it was clear that Hiroshi had stopped talking.

"We simply made sure that there was a reflective surface in the cameras view aria" Hiroshi shrugged "it was kind of a hassle to go over all the cameras in the city but the results are worth it, makes our job easier and leaves less crime on the street."

"Yes, I see why you would think that but couldn't the criminal have fit both of them in one trunk? Raven is radar small after all. She could probably fit in the back seat and still be unnoticeable." Victor stirred the conversation back to the right topic.

"No, there had to have been at least three perpetrators" Stellan cut of Victors theory curtly.

"Why's that?" the FBI agent asked after no explanation came.

"I keep a list of savants and their abilities, sort of like the Savant Net, but I also keep in mind the potential of their gifts, and I'm quite confident that it's more detailed. Based on what we know of yesterday's events I can tell you that there is no one person how could have done that alone, or at least no one who would have a sufficient motive to."

I could see the surprise on Victor's face even without relying on my gift.

"You have a what? How do you even find these people? And why haven't you told the Savant Net about it? These could be someone's soulfinders" considering that the mind manipulators poker face fell I'd say that he was completely taken aback.

"Savants are all so interesting, no two are ever really the same even if the gifts seem similar, I'm a scholar at heart, of course, I would try to find as many subjects to interact with as possible. As for how I find them. How do you think I found your soulfinder? And for the reason behind not informing you: you never asked" his emotions became a little hazy the way they usually do when people are lying, even though Stellan is a good liar he still can't-fool me at all times.

"Alright, you have your own information sores I can't fault you for that" Victor sighed; it almost felt like he was managing a child. So I'm not the only one who thinks that I thought to myself.

 **Stellan's Pov**

Sometimes I wonder if the people around me think at all. Or if their minds work on slower settings from mine because obviously, I had my own network for gathering different kinds of information. Didn't everyone?

"Anyway, working with the time window we have and using the security cameras put up on the streets leading to and away from the location of the assault. I'd say that it is highly likely that these guys are our kidnapers" I turned the monitor that I had frozen the fudge on.

"They entered the area thirteen minutes before Will noticed the treat. That's enough time to set up an ambush. They left the place twenty-one minutes after entering it, that's not enough time to go shopping if you don't already know what you are looking for, but I can't see them on any of the surveillance tapes of the stores, so they didn't visit any. Also if you look at the way this one's face is creased, it's a clear indication of pain and annoyance." I went on indicating to the lines on the passenger's face that made his expression stand out to me.

"Do we know who he is?" Will asked bending forward to get a better look at the man.

"Yes, if I remember correctly that is Mason Brakeman a savant, his speciality is manipulating memories. He's part of a small-time crime syndicate but doesn't usually get involved in the fights. He's more used as the cleanup guy for when people need to remember things a little differently than they actually were." I went over the significant details.

"And why haven't you put them behind bars yet?" Victor asked "I'm sure you have more than enough evidence on them by the way that you talk" the mind reader once again didn't seem to approve of my choices.

"Because it is not my job to do so." I stated but went on before he could start criticizing me even though it was simple logic "it is more beneficial to me if the city has many small crime groups rather than few big ones they are easier to manipulate and keep under control."

"You sure that you aren't actually with the Yakuza?" Will asked from the couch.

"Yes, I'm quite sure I would be aware if I had ties like that to the underworld." I cave a curt answerer then turned to my partner.

"Hiroshi can you inform mr. Saiku about the situation and have him on the lookout for Brakeman? I don't have the patience to deal with the police right now. And get those autopsy reports while you are there. There are too many pieces in all of this that I'm missing and it never hurts to be thorough."

He just grinned "Sure thing, it should be easier now with the sympathy card in play" he waved his right hand.

Megan groaned "you are unbelievable."

"Not really, it's all about using all the advantages you have without playing your hand to freely," I told her.

"Besides women are impossible to understand so the least we, of the unfortunate male sex can do, is try to keep up in the game of life and hope that we don't come out of it to damaged" my partner gave his take on the situation.

"Tell that to the trail of broken hearts you leave behind" Megan hit the nail on the head with that comment.

"You wound me. I'll have you know I'm a perfect gentleman while handling breakups" Hiroshi said while throwing Megan the car keys.

"Oh and Megan," I called out to my head of staff before she could leave the apartment "while you are waiting for Hiroshi to finish, could you pick out a gift for the immigration workers for dealing with Tanya's and Jamie's plane tickets so fast"

"Certainly" she gave a nod, recognizing this as an order from the head of the house rather than a request from a friend. A line she insists on walking on.


	13. -12-

**12**

 **Stellan's Pov**

"Be honest with me Stellan, how many people have the motive to hurt you or your family?" Victor asked after Margot had gone to the kitchen to make coffee.

"Three hundred and seventy-six, that I'm aware of but out of those only forty-two have the actual means to accomplish something that would actually be of inconvenience to us," I told them cut and dry, no point in sugar coating the facts.

"What did you do?" Will asked, looking at me with a face that suggested I make a habit of kicking puppies.

"Solved some crimes, bankrupted a few companies, I exist in general." I didn't feel like going into details, seeing as my sister was still missing.

"And is that man" Victor indicated to the monitor "one of those forty-two?"

"Mason's a wild card. Using his gift it would be easy for him to manipulate people into doing his biding, but I don't see what his motive would be. I have no ties with him, and I'm on good terms with the gang that he's part of at the moment. It could be possible, that he's working for someone else; money is always a good motivator in the underworld. And he is known to work for the people who are the most beneficial to him." I laid the facts I knew of the man on the table.

"Alright, so who could he be working for and where are they keeping Raven and Kurt?" Will asked no one in particular.

"The real question is why haven't they made their next move yet" Victor intercepted his brother.

"Yes, it's been over thirteen hours since the abduction, if they wanted to ask for a ransom they would have made their demand already, but if money isn't what they are after than the question is what exactly do they hope to gain." I finished Victor's observation.

"Revenge?" Will didn't sound so confident about the suggestion.

"In order to figure that out, we need to know who's behind the abduction" Victor's voice was stern and I could tell by the man's face that that was exactly what he was thinking about.

"What's that?" Will asked indicating to the green pin I had just put into place.

"Mason's last known residence," I said as I was narrowing down the path that he could have taken in the car.

"We can't immaculately figure out the motive until we know who is behind this and the fastest way to do that is to find mr. Voss and Ray. That is why I'm tracing the rout they took to leave the city" I said indicating to the blue marker which I was using to lay it out as I found them from the security fudged.

"The housings are a secondary measure because I seriously doubt that Mason would be stupid enough to hold the prisoners in a place that could be traced back to him," I said adding two more green pins for two apartments, one for where one of the other two guys was said to live, the other for the place he took his lover too.

"Stellan?" Victor's voice indicated that he had thought of something "can't you communicate with Raven using telepathy?" he asked turning what he knew over in he's head "because from what you said at the time of the prison incident. The range would have been at least twice the size of Japan and there is no way they could have gotten that far in the time that has passed"

"I probably could, but considering that she hasn't reached out to me yet means that she's still passed out and if I wanted to communicate with her via our mind's right now I would have to go in at least at three levels below the surface level. That, however, requires a lot of concentration and I would need to know the general direction, which I'm currently trying to figure out" I finished my explanation by pointing at the map again.

"And once you have you can figure out who is behind this and what they want" Will questioned raising one brow.

"That depends on the situation there, because even I can't do much if both of them are unconscious or if they have been separated." I didn't want to get there hope's up.

"No matter what you may think" I shoot Victor a pointed glans' "I am not a miracle worker"

* * *

 **Kurt's pov**

When the memory finally faded I was sick to my stomach. Why would you do that to a child? I was kind of confused about the second spirit and why she wasn't here now but decided to leave that be for now. Instead, sifting to look at Raven, she looked a bit different now, hair dry and bunched up into two buns wearing a clean uniform and looking a little shy but not terrified as before. She smiled a little and held out her hand. And before I could do anything I was drawn into another memory.

* * *

 **Raven's pov**

 _It was weird to hear people argue about you when they thought that you weren't listening._

" _She's only been out of the hospital three days," Terrance said. Somehow everyone besides me had been gathered for a family meeting, but seeing as the topic was if I was ready to go back to school yet and the fact that they had been arguing about it for twenty minutes now made me clad that I was only listening in and so could leave whenever I wanted._

" _Yes, but she's already missed three weeks it's going to be hard for her to get back on track as it is. And she doesn't have to go for a full day, we just need to make sure that she doesn't become isolated. She's handling the situation very well but I feel that a bit of normal life would be good for Raven" mom said her voice sounded almost like she was talking about one of her patients and not me. That hurt a little but she was only doing what she thought was best._

" _What if she has another one of those panic attacks?" Stellan asked, his voice sounded a bit off. It did that every time someone mentioned the incident, and also sometimes when he talked to me._

" _I'll look after her" Saber stated buffing his chest a bit "after all, I'm in the same school so I'll make sure she is comfortable and safe and I can call you when something happens"_

 _It was kind of weird to have my brother say that because he was only four years older than me and so I don't think he would have been able to stop the bad guys from getting me even with the help from his gift._

 _I did want to go back to school just so that I could get away from the way that my family and all the staff kept clanking at me every few seconds like I was going to run off or something. And since Darren and Tanner had graduated last year and were now in junior high school which was in a different building I would only have to keep track of Saber. From what I had overheard when mum was talking to one of the doctors the bad guys had tone some really nasty thing to me but I could only remember parts of it. It was almost like there was some sort of fog on my memories of those two days, the doctor said it was because of the trauma but I have a feeling Genevieve did it. It was weird and she wouldn't tell me anything when I asked eider._

" _I think that Raven would benefit from being out of the house for a while, we do tend to get a little intense, with our worry, and it's hard for her to get used to that" dad said, so he had seen right throw me._

" _Why don't we ask Raven herself, if she wants to go school" Darren started._

" _I mean in the end it is her decision" Tanner finished._

" _Well that would be the easiest way, and seeing as she already knows our thought on the mater seeing as she's been listening in on us the entire time, I'd say we give her a say as well." Stel looked directly at me as he said that._

 _Dang, and I was sure I was completely hidden too. I stood up and faced the room a little hesitantly "I would like to go back to school tomorrow" I said looking at my family for their reaction, but before anyone could even react Stellan took charge of the situation._

" _It's decided, then I have a short day atcollage tomorrow so I can pick you up after my classes end but you have to say with Saber until I get there and the since the twins and Ralph have to go past the elementary school any way they can drop you of in the morning." His voice left no room for argument and even our parents didn't say a word, but that wasn't that strange after all Stel was an adult too so he probably knew what he was doing._

* * *

 **Kurt's pov**

I'm pretty sure these memories were supposed to be private but for whatever reason, I was getting pulled into more and more of them.

The look on Stellan's face when he thought no one was looking was heart-trenching guilt. The look didn't go with the aloof, effortless genius persona I had come to know in the few days we had spent in the manor. The way he never lost his cool and the constant poker face, wasn't at all like the person I saw in these memories. For a moment I chough myself thinking what could have been behind the change in demeanour, or had he merely matured so much. It didn't seem natural to me.

And those eyes, even when the young man's face was in an aloof and somewhat impish grin. Those eyes still remained calm and calculating under the hue of laughter. It was almost infatuating.

Wow, what?

What the hell am I thinking in an abduction situation and inside the guys younger sisters mind no less?

And speaking of Raven how come I still can't actually talk with her? Is it because of the girl's younger form? I guess that could sort of be it? But do I have to go throw all of her memories in order for her to become an adult again because she seemed to grow older with the memories? But that's just too weird.

Before I could think farther on the topic I felt a massive presence clawing its way inside. The feeling was smouldering like I was being crushed under the pressure but I couldn't move eider because there was something there that made me halt in my escape. But before my mind could think of an explanation to the feeling the pressure backed off, leaving a soft cress like a cooling wind on a hot summer day. And then came the voice.

 _ **Raven, you in here?**_

That voice, if I thought that it had been attractive while talking out loud. The timber of his voice was like honey to my ears when talking telepathically, granted the words weren't actually meant for me, but I felt like I could listen to him talking like this all day.

 _ **Hey, Raven, I know this is your mind, I can tell by the infrastructure, so if you could answer your older brother that would be great.**_

The voice took a sarcastic yet desperate note which I was not sure how he pulled off but it left me feeling utterly mesmerized. Did I just get turned on by a voice? And if that wasn't weird then I'm not sure where I should draw the line.

Figuring that I would be of more help if I spoke up I tried to calm my voice and said.

 _ **She's unconscious, and I haven't been able to get her to communicate eider.**_

The presence stilled for a moment started sifting again.

 _ **Interesting**_ , the voice said, _**it's been a while since I was wrong about something.**_

* * *

A/N: For those who figured it out and are about to start hating, please refer to page 25-26 of Misty Falls. Thank you for being understanding


	14. -13

**13**

 **Stellan's Pov**

I knew it would take Hiroshi a least an hour to get everything done at the station so I turned to Will instead.

"I have a fair idea about the route they took to leave the city and since I followed the car's as far out the city as I could under the circumstances and considering that time is short. I'd bet that they are headed south, which is good for us because there is less distance to cover. And considering that I'm asking you to fill Megan and Hiroshi in on what we discussed when they get back" I looked the man over. He was eating scrambled eggs that Margot had made while we had been going over everything as the information came in.

"That's fine but what will you be doing? Are you going to go look at the locations" he gestured to the map "because I think that it's not wise for you to leave alone"

"No," I said and he relaxed his shoulders "I won't be going to look at the general residence but I will be leaving in a way," I said moving to the other room where we had dragged the beanbags to last time we had to keep up appearances.

Sinking into the one I deemed the most comfortable I lifted my eyes to see Will had followed me.

"Are you going to see if you can locate Raven?" he asked even though it should have been obvious.

"Tell Hiroshi to intervene if I haven't resurfaced by six" I instructed the middle Benedict, even though there wasn't much my partner could do if I choughs myself caught in some mind game. All the same, he was the only person familiar enough with my mind to know where to look should there be any problems.

"Do you think you will be able to find her? I mean I know that you two have an unnaturally strong mental link, but it still seems absurd in a way, I know you are a strong telepath but shouldn't only soulfinders be able to communicate at such long distances?" I could plainly see that he wanted to believe me but the situation went beyond his comprehension.

"It's fine, Megan and Hiroshi should be back within the hour. I'm going to fall into my minds lower levels and that leaves me vulnerable to the outside world, so I might subconsciously attack anyone who comes near me, so try to stay at a distance if you can and make sure Hiroshi know about the time" I insisted, not seeing the point of giving a full explanation. My partner will know to tell them if it becomes necessary.

William just nodded face grim.

"Watch my back until my partner gets here," I said with a voice that left no room for argument.

Having seen another nod from the man standing in the middle of the room I closed my eyes relaxed my body fully and fell into my lower consciousness.

In this state I could feel my mind flying, shearing for a familiar mind signature. I could feel Will standing near me but left him behind in favour of heading towards the city border. I tried to keep myself soaring high, to avoid crossing any unsuspecting minds. Knowing my presence at the moment would leave a fragile mind in shock.

Leaving my body always feels liberating in a way that shouldn't be so tempting. The longer I stay away from my actual body the harder it is to go back. Hiroshi, as well as Megan, know about this opinion and because of that are strongly against me resorting to this tactic but like this, I don't have to see all the details, I can fog out the ones that are irrelevant and concentrate on the ones that are truly important. Like the unique way, my sister's mind usually curves to the right and forms a spiral of layers emitting a soft bell-like sound when she sleeps.

Just like that. I heard the sound very faintly and followed it. Seeing as it seemed to be getting closer I would assume that they stopped moving, which means that the abductor had indeed not left the country.

Finding my sisters mind I slipped in with minimal resistance eider to do the fact that my presence was familiar or I used too much force. Sensing that could have something to do with the easy entry I rained myself in and took a look around. Yes, this was definitely Raven's mind, the walls were an exact replica of the old study where she would huddle up with advanced textbooks whenever she was grounded for misusing her gift. Figures she would see it as a safe haven seeing how much time she spent there. Not that I have any room to judge.

Something felt off though like she wasn't actually here, it went passed that of being unconscious. Something was wrong.

 _ **Raven, you in here?**_ I tried to reach her but she seemed out of reach even when I was most definitely standing in her mind. Only once before had I felt something like this and that was inside the mind of a person who was judged clinically insane.

 _ **Hey, Raven, I know this is your mind, I can tell by the infrastructure, so if you could answer your older brother that would be great.**_ I tried again and got no response. Oh please no, they couldn't have broken her, because if they had that would mean I failed her again and I can't let that be the case. Just when I was finally seeing signs of improvement too, I won't allow whoever it was to get out of this in one piece.

My furry was interrupted by a voice I was not expecting to hear. _**She's unconscious, and I haven't been able to get her to communicate eider.**_

Judging by the tone of voice and the underline timber I was sure that this was the voice of one Kurt Voss. Taking into account that my entire inner being seemed to be drawn to the sound and the way the details I would usually catalog and store in my mind seemed to flow together to form something akin to a symphony only more harmonized, add the spark I had felt when we sock hands before leaving the wedding it was painfully obvious that this man was my soulfinder.

 _ **Interesting,**_ _**it's been a while since I was wrong about something.**_ I hadn't realized I said the last part aloud before I heard the voice again.

 _ **You're my…but wait you can't be. We are both guys so it's impossible.**_ The band leader mumbled probably not meaning to talk aloud eider.

 _ **That's what they said about air travel as well but look at us now.**_ I grinned as I walked towards the sound of my soulfinders voice. I found him three levels in with a dumbfound look on his face sitting next to a seven-year-old Raven who seemed to be trying to talk but was unable to.

 _ **So…**_ he began locking eyes with me then looking away just as fast.

 _ **How, I mean aren't soulfinders supposed to be a couple that brings out the best in each other and compliment each other's gifts**_. He was stubbornly not looking at me which was annoying, and the way he looked at things was so primitive, but it seemed like he really didn't get it and it would only hinder things if he was confused or scared and we really didn't have time for this. I mean really if there is a force that creates soulfinders couldn't the force make sure that they met under normal circumstances.

 _ **You're naïve**_ I sighed, _**or lack intelligence**_.

Voss opened his mouth to say something but I intercepted: _**I will correct whichever one shortly so shut up and listen.**_

He did as told and I could see kid Raven snickering.

 _ **The only two things certain about soulfinders are as follows: they are conceived near the same time and they complete each other's gifts like you already pointed out. Nobody ever said the relationship between soulfinders had to be a romantic one; it just turns out like more often than not. Also in today's sociality as well as historically speaking it is not uncommon for two people of the same sex to harbour romantic feelings towards one another. Only because it isn't plainly stated doesn't mean it doesn't exist.**_ I stated deducing from his expression that the initial shock was eider wearing of or my bluntness had struck him into an even deeper faze of shock, which we didn't have time for, knowing Hiroshi he would start meddling in my mind the moment the clock strikes six and I had to figure out where they were being held before that.

 _ **Anyway, we really shouldn't be concentrating on this right now.**_ I started but was interrupted by the man standing in front of me once again.

 _ **So you're gay?**_ He asked voice softly layered with embarrassment. Really what were we sixteen?

I sighed, I guess I have to get this out of the way before I could get any useful information out of him and seeing as Raven wasn't responding my only option for the moment was the man expectantly staring at me.

 _ **No, I wouldn't say that I'm gay, seeing as I don't really care if the person I end up living with is a guy or a girl. I do believe Hiroshi called it bisexuality but I really couldn't care less what other people called my sexuality because feelings of romance have never played a big role in my life. And before you ask I don't care what you identify eider seeing as this really isn't the time or the place**_. He looked almost hurt by my accusation why I had no idea, sure we have only known each other for two weeks the fact that my words can affect him to this extent already just proves that feelings are unreliable when making decisions.

 _ **I am though…**_

He said softly not meeting my eyes, then in a sudden furry, he was looking at me green eyes filled with determination. _**I am gay though.**_ He said loud and clear seemingly surprised by his own words.

 _ **Of course, you are**_ , I started thinking about the background check I had done on the band members as a precession I take with all of Raven's clients.

 _ **You haven't had a long-term relationship in close to eight years. You almost never have one night stands while on tour. You seem more relaxed and genuine when the reporter you are talking to is a man. Of course all of that could be because you don't want to let people close because it's hard to tell if they are genuine with your fame, you are mature enough to know that one night stands can ruin your image and it can be easier to talk to a guy than a women but the few stray glances which have sown lust or want have all been directed towards men**_. I concluded and he just stared at me with that face that said I overdid it.

 _ **How could you know that? Have you been stalking me?**_ He demanded but the tone of voice he used was not serious ore outraged more like intrigued and… pleased?

 _ **Why does everybody think that?**_ I asked generally confused. _**And no, it's just a mandatory check up I do for all of my sister's clients to make sure that they aren't a threat to her or me**_.

 _ **And coming back to threats, do you have any idea where you are or who did this?**_ I asked knowing that I was running short on time.

 _ **We were ambushed on the street**_ he started finally getting on the right track of mind. _**There was this little girl who wanted us to listen to her song and gave us a pair of headphones and when Raven was about to take them off she just screamed and it looked like she was in a lot of pain and they are still on her. I wanted to take them off but there was a force around her that kept me away.**_

Even though he was rambling and I could see signs of fright on his face even though they were well hidden, this was information I could use, so I was really annoyed when I felt a pair of hands shaking my real body, making my concentration fade, and pulling me back towards the apartment in Kyoto.

 _ **Listen**_ , _**Mr Voss,**_ I said resisting Hiroshi's pull. _**I am going to figure all this out, so until I get back here make sure you both stay alive. And please make sure Raven doesn't piss off your abductor**_.

There was confusion in his eyes but then he smiled and nodded.

 _ **I already told you this, but you can call me Kurt**_. The words were fading as I was already rushing to my body.

As I opened my eyes I thought back to Kurt's face when I used his last name. Interesting indeed the expression was way to priceless to give up, so Mr Voss it was.

* * *

A/N: so, I was wondering, when and how did you guys figure out who Stellan's soulfinder was.


	15. -14-

**14**

 **Kurt's Pov**

"I already told you, you can call me Kurt?" Really? Did I really say that and after he accused me of being stupid and naïve too.

Way to make a good impression on your soulfinder. I mean sure I thought that he looked hot when I first saw him talking with Victor in Xav's and Crystals wedding. The classic suit mixed with his hair in a bun, but did I look at him with lust? Sure it has been a while since I saw someone this attractive but I'd like to think that I'm not that shallow, but if he's my soulfinder would that make it alright? Because we are supposed to end up together, right?

Why did he look at me with no emotions at all when he discussed my sexual orientation? It can't be that normal for him especially considering the strict upbringing they have here in Japan.

And I'm panicking; he took it well I should be over the moon, so why the hell am I panicking?

Admittedly I had been worried about having to end up with a woman who I felt nothing for but if my soulfinder is a guy who I find attractive and intriguing then things could work out well for me after all. As soon as I figure this mess out that is.

As if on cue, my gut told me to get back into my body. So after giving the kid-version of Raven one last reassuring look I left her mind and opened my eyes to the little room once again.

I had time to open my eyes and get adjusted to the light before the door opened and there stood the little girl from the street, and one of the guys.

The guy looked wearily at Raven but relaxed his shoulders when he realized that she was still unconscious. After that, he nudged the girl inside.

I noticed now that she was holding two water bottles and two lunch box things that were sold in stores here.

Seeing the food made me realize that I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday and I was willing to bet that it was past dinner time already. Before the girl could hand the food over the guy spoke.

"Don't move until Hana has set the boxes down and moved back or we will put you under again" his accent was thick and it was hard to hear with the surgical mask over his lower face. But understanding the general idea I stayed put until the girl put one of the boxes in my reach and was about to make her way to Raven's side with no regard for the destructive barrier around her.

"Don't go any closer" I called out completely forgetting that the child probably didn't understand me. Even so, she stopped just out of the circle. Looking at the guy, they had a brief conversation, after which he turned to me.

"What is happening to your friend there?" he jerked his chin towards Raven.

What do I tell them? Do they know about me being a savant or should I keep my knowledge of their world to myself? Deciding that the less information I give away the better I went with, "I have no idea, and I'm guessing you would know more about it anyway seeing as she was fine before you knocked us out."

"Don't get cocky Mr. celebrity, we have no use for you at the moment and the only reason you are here and still alive is because you might become useful." The man said looking down at me.

But if I wasn't the original target then that would mean that these people were after Raven and I just happened to be with her when they attacked. Following that logic would mean that the guys are safe which is always good to know. But more importantly, if this is a personal grudge against the Astery siblings then it should be easier for Stellan to figure out where we are and what to do to get us out of here. I mean he already made contact with us, so he must have some leads. Right?

Then again personal grudges have a tendency to get more violent than your basic ransom kidnapping. The fear of my realization must have shown on my face because the guy grinned evilly.

"Good to know you understand your situation Mr. celebrity." The girl had left our cell and the man was turning when I burst out.

"What do you plan to do with her?" my voice was harder than I intended, but the knowledge that they wouldn't hesitate to hurt my soulfinder's sister combined with the memories of what Raven had endured already made my heart turn cold, with the need to protect and not care about the consequences. Huh, that must be how the Benedicts feel all the time.

"If everything goes according to plan then you will be out of here none the wiser in the next three days" I didn't get to ask if he hadn't understood my question or if he deliberately bye-passed it because the door closed again and I heard locks turning into place.

Alone once again I took a closer look at the food I was given seeing as my gut wasn't screaming danger and I didn't seem that important to the plans of my abductors I decided that it was safe enough to eat it.

* * *

 **Stellan's Pov**

 **I opened my eyes to Hiroshi shaking my upper body, taking no particular care to make sure my neck wouldn't break. I gave him the look. The hands left my shoulders and I leaned my back to the** bean bag **under me.**

"Oh, good a little more of this and I would have had to start mistreating your brain" my partner grinned at me even though the sings of worry were obvious in his eyes. He has never been able to trick me with the bent light waves around his body. Considering that I helped Darren complete his perfect hypnoses it's surprising that Hiroshi still tries to fool me even to this day.

"I was fine" I brushed off the concern, standing and stretching my legs and back.

"It's six eleven" he stated showing a phone in my face "it took me almost ten minutes to get you to come back. You are getting worse at maintaining your connection with your body. In any other case it would be fine if your skill set was lacking but we can't have you flying off somewhere" he was pacing in front of me, this was a touchy subject with both him and Megan but I never thought that they were this worried about the aspect of me not opening my eyes. How stupid did they think I was?

"I am aware that my mind can't exist without my body I will not neglect it for longer periods of time than it can handle," I told him as I started walking towards the living room hoping that Meg had time to finish dinner before she headed to the airport. Knowing her though, she probably did.

Once everybody, except for Megan had gathered in the living room and Will had contacted Victor on Skype I gave them the information I had managed to get out of Voss while talking to him.

"So are you going back there after this?" Will asked uncertainly "Can you even find Raven's mind again if she unconscious?"

"Finding her a second time will take less time seeing as I know where to head, and if that doesn't work then I can always use the soulfinder bond to get to Mr. Voss" I elaborated not really thinking about the so-called abnormality of my soulfinders gender.

The room grew quiet so I looked up from my plate of food.

Every pair of eyes, excluding my own, was turned to me with a wide-eyed stare.

"What now?" I asked voice laced with controlled but notable irritation, having a good idea of what had them so shocked and not at all feeling like explaining the same thing again.

Before they could say anything though Hiroshi cut in "You found your soulfinder and that wasn't the first thing you said once you came to? I'm hurt Stellan, aren't we supposed to be as close as brothers. This is not something that you would keep from your brother" the tone he used made sure that everyone listening understood that he was joking but his eyes had turned hard as he held glances with everyone in the room. First making sure what my own thoughts on the matter were and then tearing anyone to make a snide comment about the situation. Had my show of weakness yesterday put him in one of his protective moods? Whatever it was I was glad to get back to more pressing topics.

"No, I won't go back until Tanya arrives so I can talk to her about the barriers in Ray's mind so I can actually communicate with my sister to a level which will help with the case because my trespassing on her mind is not helping with her current situation." I voiced my thoughts fearing that some of that situation may be because we didn't deal with her problems but choose to just hide them away in her subconscious.

"So, what should we do in the meantime? Do you want me to fly over as well?" Victor excepted the change of subject without much fuss.

"Even though it would be a good way for you to get a feel for how things are run here I think that at the moment there isn't much you can do here that you couldn't do at your current location" I said after taking into account the fact that he would probably fly with his soulfinder and having her near a dangerous situation would only distract him, making him more of a hindrance then an asset. I'm not arrogant enough to think I can do this alone, but I also know that the people I have already gathered here will be enough.

Probably understanding half of my reasoning Victor nodded and excused himself to start going over the data gathered so far.

After the incident with FBI and the savant prison, the ex-agent found himself out of a job and not wanting to waste talent I had offered him a position in my and Hiroshi's privet detective agency. He had agreed and had been familiarizing himself with the Japanese law system seeing as it differs quite a bit from the American one.

I had also helped him pick out three apartments from which to shoes from once they have successfully merged their lives together.

"So all we can do is wait?" Will asked after he had found his voice again. To his gradate, he didn't look as baffled as Kurt had, but then again he had spent almost six months travelling with the guy. If he hadn't figured out the singer was gay then I'd be worried about his observation skills.

"No, you can monitor the apartments, I have eight autopsy reports to analyze and" I didn't get to finish as Hiroshi cut in "I'll be double checking all the information I got from the lab." My partner was already sitting behind his table most probably using the loophole I provided for him to sneak past most firewalls without actually doing any of the code-breaking himself.

"But you said that they were a secondary measure?" Will asked looking at the monitor that was still going throw the surveillance cameras in what I deemed to be relevant locations.

"Yes, but knowing your family's history with just sitting still and waiting, it's better to give something to do that might actually be useful rather than have you pace and distract Hiroshi. Oh and let your soulfinder know that the band isn't in any immediate danger so it's fine for them to resume their rehearsals" the people involved with the concert had been discreetly notified and were sworn to secrecy so there weren't any problems if we manage to resolve the incident in time for the rock star to go on stage.

The middle Benedict grinned.

"Considering your actions yesterday I don't really think you have room to judge," he said.

Looking up from the documents I faced eyes full of determination and mirth.

"I'm not judging just stating facts," I said and tuned him out before he could make a comeback.


	16. -15-

**15**

 **Megan's Pov**

Tanya wasn't that hard to locate.

She looked absolutely lost in the greeting area, hair in two dutch-braids wearing leggings and a somewhat baggy hoody. She was fiddling with the strap of her sports bag and looking around with a face that I recognized from the times Stellan or Raven had to be up early. Out of all the Astery's those two hated mornings the most. The only ones who ever came close were the twins and that was only when they had pulled an all-nighter planning some prank or something of similar nature.

"You must be Tanya Leiden" I walked over to her. "I am Megan Hillfelt, the head maid at the Astery estate. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" I gave her a western greeting so she the culture shock wouldn't be too confusing for her.

She took my outstretched hand and said "yes, I am. The pleasure is mine."

I turned saying "If you'd please follow me, the master is waiting at the townhouse."

I filled her in on what had been happening here, while we drove towards the apartment. By the time we walked out of a local coffee shop to get some caffeine for the detective duo I had recapped everything and she turned to me.

"Can I ask a question?"

I smiled remembering Stellan's response to me whenever I asked him the same question, but I only said, "go ahead."

"After we get Raven back, do you think we could talk her into going to a therapist?" the way she said "after" not "if" made me very glad that this was Ravens best friend. The sheer trust and will behind those words made me feel better about the situation. After yesterday's events, I have been on edge myself because just seeing Stellan that vulnerable make's things seem more hopeless.

Tanya brought me out of my mind "I mean I know that she won't go willingly, because she doesn't want to worry the people she cares about, but I think that the way she's living right now is not healthy. She needs to face her past and accept the sorrows there, in order to move on. I have actually talked to her about that once before but she cut me off saying that she wasn't crazy and of course she isn't but the trauma she has gone throw is bound to leave some scares no matter how well she hides them. She's only twenty, but she already wears so many masks, I fear that if she keeps hiding behind false smile's then one day she may lose sight of her real self completely."

Yes, she is a very good friend. The emotions shining throw her speech were pure concern, respect and love.

"You do realize that talking to Astery's on a subject that they do not wish to talk about is as effective as talking to a wall, right?" I said not taking my eyes off the road. I may be an excellent driver, but that doesn't mean I'm not cachous.

I could hear the smirk in her voice as she answered, "you may have known them for a longer time but trust me, one conversation is all you need to understand the kind of people these two are. If you know what to look for that is."

I sighed "Was he that bad?"

"He is very direct yet never gives up more information then he wants to and while you are trying to figure out what some of the words he used means he wraps you in a net like a spider. He played me every conversation we had, I guess you grow accustomed to it seeing as Raven has the tendency to do the same when she really wants something." She said with a fond smile.

"She picked up on her brother's mannerism from a young age. She was two when I was taken in by the household but she was already sowing singes of the Astery charm then." I smiled at the memory.

"The Astery charm?" she questioned from the passenger seat.

"Yeah, it's hard to explain, but it feels like a steady calm that is radiating off them. Like a soft summer prize that makes you feel calm and safe. They don't realize it themselves but if they wanted to, they could probably talk their way out of a war zone. None of them showed much emotions, but the ones that did get to the surface were always pure." I chuckled remembering my first few months at the manor "to be honest it was quite overwhelming when I first arrived."

"I know what you mean from the times I watched Raven paint and Stellan teach my son, the child-like glee in their eyes makes you feel like there couldn't be anything wrong with the world," Tanya said with fondness.

As we got out of the car I faced the women, giving her a bow to express my gratitude, "Thank you, for looking after the young lady while we could not." I said and meant it.

Raising my head I found her blushing "it was nothing." She said clearly embarrassed "she saved my life, so I'm just trying to repay that debt." Her emotions showed that she truly thought that she had not yet replayed her debt even though Raven had said she never expected to cash in on the favour she had called it as.

"I really don't think that the lady thinks that you owe her anything," I told her just to see what her emotions would do.

They only showed understanding as she said "I know"

* * *

 **Stellan's Pov**

The new information helped to fill some of the holes that my theory had, but there was still a few key pieces missing and that was irritating as hell and the lack of sleep that was starting to catch up with my body was not helping. I was just about to go to the sweets cabinet when I heard Megan drive the car into the underground parking space.

Hiroshi, who was sitting by the window, having finished double checking sheered "I think the brought coffee"

"You could always make it yourself," I remarked, "after all the taste isn't that important you just have to get the caffeine percent right in order for the chemistry to work."

He looked at me like I just murdered a puppy "Do. Not, undermine the power of great coffee" he said making sure to point his left index finger to get the extra dramatic effect. Will nodding along adding to the effect.

Fortunately for me, Megan came throw the door then so I was saved from a lecture on all the things that are great about coffee, from a person who usually has more milk than coffee in his cup.

Taking a cup from Megan's tray my partner tried to give her a mock kiss on the cheek but was rejected by the balm of Megan's hand showing his face away. Will took hold of the tray as Meg went to look for a pair of slippers for Tanya. After that, she laid out some snacks most likely reading the mood of the room and deeming us underfeed for farther thinking. Deciding not to waste time arguing with her on the subject I grabbed my coffee and a plate and sat down, waiting for everyone to do the same.

"I talked with Hampton, your son is having the time of his life learning how to pick locks," I told Tanya seeing the slight worry she still had towards leaving her son with the director of YODA.

"Why is my son learning how to pick locks?" she almost jumped up from her seat across from me.

"Because it's a useful skill to have and the concentration necessary for beginners will help him with controlling his gift" I answered her not seeing why she seemed so cross with me.

"If this Isac turns my little boy into a delinquent I'm suffocating him" she warned, looking more like she was about to do that to me.

"Hampton is literally the headmaster of a school which preparer's its pupils for work in law-enforcement, the entire student population knows basic self-defence and first aid, your son is in the safest place he could be that is within driving distance from his school. The only bad influence he could get from there is learning how to overworking yours truly with simplistic schemes" I said remembering the last time I worked with the man.

"So you assured me and so did Mr Hampton," she said sounding like she had given up on the subject but from looking at her eyes I knew she was still unsure. But seeing as I needed her head completely in the game I went on.

"Yes, I did and you met Hampton, so I'm sure that if there were problems you would have picked up on them while meeting with him. Also if it makes you feel better, think about this, if I had to leave Raven with someone other than these two" a pointed glance towards Megan and Hiroshi "it would be that man. He may have a bit of a different view on life than ours, but he knows how to keep people safe." I took a sip of coffee – hum, Fukuda is working today – placing the cup back down I continued "if you don't trust my judgment on your son safety trust my choice for my sisters"

She gave me a nod "I can trust you on that."

The tension that had built up in the room dropped considerably. Hiroshi, who had been monitoring Tanya while we talked, perked up and asked our newest guest.

"Just out of curiosity, how old are you?" he was smiling so wide that his dimples showed.

"She's four years two months and ten days younger than you" I cut that conversation short.

"A man can hope" my partner sighed shaking his head.

"Getting back to the matter at hand," Will said from behind his own cup "Stellan mentioned that you put barriers in Raven's mind, Tanya, can you remove them from here?"

"Are they a problem?" my sister's friend turned to me "Megan gave me the gist of things, but what's really going on? From what I understand of you," she gave me a once-over, as if assessing my entire being, the feeling was almost identical to the same look I would resave from mother when I was younger.

"You wouldn't have called me here had you not absolutely needed my help, it would have felt too much like owing me a favour and you don't like owing them" Tanya went on as Hiroshi whistled.

"Hit the nail right on the head there, Stellan my man here calculates his moves very carefully to benefit only his interests," he said that like that was a bad thing.

"To answer your question" Tanya turned to Will "normally I would be able to dismantle them from anywhere if I concentrated hard enough because usually my barriers are held up by my own power, but seeing as Ray leaves on the other side of the world now I bound the barriers to her power. So no I can't take them down without entering her mind" she explained as I analyzed the information that had been confirmed.

"Meaning you could do it from in her mind?" I continued her sentence from where she had left it.

"Yes, even though they are bound to Ray's power they are still originally made by me so I can bye-pass them without a problem. And from the other side, it is easy to take them down." She had explained the same thing when we put the barriers up, but in order to get the other people present on the same page, I let her explain everything again.

"What's the problem though?" Tanya turned directly to me with that question "I thought you said that if we put the barriers up it would help Raven cope with her situation better, so what's the matter now?" her voice was clear worry, laced with accusation.

"Yes, I did say that and at the moment I truly believed so otherwise, I wouldn't have let you in my little sisters head no matter how much she trusts you" I started but stopped at the look she gave me. It was obvious that she was not pleased with by the words that I had chosen.

"You have got to stop treating her like a child," Tanya said standing "she can't just keep locking up the bad things its going to break her at one point" she would have charged had Hiroshi on grabbed her hand.

"He doesn't" he insisted and continued when the women stared at him "he doesn't treat her like a child. A kid sister, sure, but never a child."

"They talked it over you know," Megan went on "they debated if it would be good to lock everything up or if she should try to canal it somehow" from the shake in her voice it was apparent that she was thinking back to when she overheard us at the library.

I sighed, this was going nowhere "the problem right now is the headphones, with them still on her, she won't wake up willingly and if I can't talk to her conscious mind then getting accurate and useful information is going to take a longer time than would be optimal, considering that Raven is unconscious in an uncontrolled envoierment, the situation could become critical at any moment. So the fact that Voss's mind is too hazy and more emotion-oriented isn't helpful, because people with those types of minds tend to remember things inaccurately" Hiroshi gave me a knowing grin but thankfully kept his mouth shut.

"What I think happened is Raven retreated behind the barrier as an instinctual self-defense mechanism, which in turn pushed all the memories that were suppressed behind it to the higher surface." I continued voicing my thoughts. That would explain why she looked like a seven-year-old in her mind, it would also explain why she didn't talk. Because if that was only a memory then any new interaction should be impossible, just like a video playing on repeat.

"But that would mean that you can't access her other memories at the moment, because you can't get permission" Hiroshi was starting to chats on.

"So we need to get Tanya in Raven's mind so she can break the barrier, then Stellan can look through her memories of the attack and the events that followed, and find out where they are being kept and by who" Will summarized.

"There's a problem though" Tanya stated, "I'm not such a strong telepath that I could get into Raven's head without her reaching out to me from such a distance."

"Getting there is easy" I reassured her "you can just ride my telepathic link, usually you wouldn't be able to do that because mine and Raven's telepathic link is so strong mostly because of our families layered minds and so the frequency that we normally use would be difficult to follow but if I use my soulfinder bond with Mr Voss then you should be able to ride with me and he can connect us to Ray from where they are."

"Sounds reasonable, I guess" Tanya stared but then froze up "Wait. Kurt Voss is your soulfinder" she exclaimed standing up once again.

"Yes, why are you so surprised, soulfinders can be of the same gender, as I'm sure you are well aware the two people only have to be conceived near the same time," I told her with thinning patience for the subject.

"But Kurt's birthday is the twentieth of September and I'm pretty sure Raven said yours is in the summer" she didn't let it go.

"Yes, it's the nineteenth of July, I was born sixty-two day's premature" I stated looking at the time. It was late, the conversation and the explanations had taken more time than I thought, and I couldn't risk Tanya getting anything wrong because of jetlag.

Turning my attention back to the room I said: "get some sleep everybody, tomorrow is going to be a critical day in the investigation." With that Megan stood to show Tanya to the room she would be staying in.

When only me and Hiroshi were in the room he stated "If you're going to let Voss know about the plan, do it now. I'll make sure you don't wander off" his tone was stern but there was a hint of it that suggested I missed by so-called other half.

"No, I think that there is no need to tell him, all he has to do tomorrow is be the bridge between us, and besides he's sleeping now, be a shame to wake him," I said the last part with obvious sarcasm, earning a grin from my partner.

"So I take it that you haven't changed your mind even after meeting your soulfinder," he mused taking a seat on a bean bag near the window.

"Yes, I'm afraid you lost that bet, I still can't see what the big deal is, I understand why people would want to feel the sensation of finding their soulfinder, but to me, there is still no explanation. It still feels like a blindly worshipped fate that still isn't logical, meaning I still won't accept it."

Hiroshi and I had always disagreed on the subject of soulfinders, he believed in the bedtime story that most people tended to go for, but I just couldn't accept something without knowing how and why it happens.

"How did you know he was sleeping" he perked up a moment later looking at me, face illuminated by the city lights.

"I think that there is a small part of my mind that is still connected to his mind and his shields aren't the strongest so it's easy to tell when he isn't attentive." I shrugged going over the notes I had made while reading the reports Hiroshi had provided for me.

"Can he feel you?" he asked eyes bright even though there were bags underneath them.

"With my shields? It's highly unlikely" he's eyes dulled a bit as he gave me a once-over.

He turned back to the window and said in a voice that I'm sure I wouldn't have heard had it not been for my gift "It must be lonely then"


	17. -16-

**16**

 **Kurt's Pov**

It's a good thing I'm used to living in trailers or I'm sure I wouldn't have gotten a wink of sleep last night. Even though sleeping on a cold, hard floor is still really uncomfortable. I might have to get an appointment with Jenny to get all the knots out of my back after we get out of here. Where the thoughts that I woke with.

Stirring from the position I had shifted into while asleep I noticed that there was still a barrier surrounding Raven and that is starting to worry me. Seeing as it's our second day here then that means that she hasn't had anything to eat or drink in around thirty hours. How long can a human go without water again? Before I could think more on the subject I felt all of my senses tingle with warmth and energy as a somehow already familiar voice entered my head.

 ** _Good morning Mr Voss, I do hope I didn't wake you, or that's what I would say if I didn't already know that you were in fact awake_**. Stellan entered my head with the sensation of summer wind and the smell of cinnamon.

 ** _Good morning to you too I guess._** I answered out of reflex and regretted it the moment the words left my mouth, why can't I sound cool around him? Where is the laid back rock star persona that I have spent half my life perfecting? And now I sound like a teenage girl with a crush even to myself.

 ** _Yes, you do sound like a thirteen-year-old_** , Stellan perked up from his nosing around in my mind, **_but then again to me most people seem like they have that inelegance level so nothing to be ashamed of there._** He said in a non-sealant way and wandered off again.

 ** _I what,_** I yelled after him. **_Hey, you can't just go snooping about, it's my head for Pet's sake._** I told him once I had caught up.

 ** _Sure I can,_** he turned to me smiling and that smile might just have made me weak in the knees if I had seen it in real life, **_your mental shields' are incredibly weak anyone could walk right in and have a look, I don't even think I would need your permission to look at your memories._** He hummed the last part making me appreciate the way his voice rumbled with the sound. Yeah, I'm falling way too fast.

 ** _Anyway,_** **_as interesting as this is_** , he waved a hand at the collage-like part of my mind that was currently replaying the memory of first seeing Stellan at the wedding. Please kill me now, **_I actually need you to connect your mind to Ray's again like you did yesterday so that I and Tanya can take a look inside and see if we can wake her up._**

After I noticed that my soulfinders seemed to not take any personal interest in using my memories to make the situation more awkward I decided to try and not let my embarrassment get the better of me. **_Yeah, I can do that, just give me a second._** I said concentrating on the girl in front of me.

A second later I found myself in the same room where I had left kid-Raven yesterday. She looked older again, now wearing a light blue dress which had a red asymmetrical pattern on the front left side. Then again it could be paint seeing as her face was covered in it too.

 ** _That's not paint,_** Stellan said appearing beside me, **_that's Raven on the day our family was murdered._** As he said it I notice that there is soot mixed in with blood, also the look in the ten-year-olds eyes was hollow in a kind of way that would suggest that she just witnessed something horrible. And Stellan's voice- the voice which I had come to associate with warmth- now laced all traces of it; his tone was flat with a hint of pain.

 ** _But she's so young,_** came a gasp from my left, a woman's voice.

I turned towards it just as my soulfinder said, **_yeah_** **_she was just a child at the time but I'm sure she mentioned that she had lost her family when she was young_** , he went on. The eyes with which he looked at the kid-version of her sister were filled with emotions that I could not read. There were so many of them swirling around and yet it also looked like there was nothing there, just a blank stare accompanied by a flat voice listing facts and nothing more.

 ** _Yes, I knew that she was ten but seeing her like this makes it more real in a way,_** the woman continued taking a step in Raven's direction.

 ** _No, don't do that_**. It slipped out of my mouth before I could comprehend who I was talking to.

 ** _Why not?_** The women, Tanya, I would guess, turned to me.

 ** _Because, well I'm not really sure how this works but yesterday when I went to talk with her I got dragged into her memories, and if this really is the day that the fire happened, then I think that that's a bit to privet, don't you think_**. I had my mouth open to say more, but Stellan cut me off.

 ** _You're rambling,_** I think he saw something in my expression then because his posture changed lightly before he asked, **_what did you see?_**

I felt uncomfortable under that gaze because it was written all over the cold eyes and the slightly downwards curve of his lips, that even if I was his soulfinder he definitely didn't feel the same way about me as I did about him. Those eyes said that if I ever caused harm to the people he cared about he would not hesitate to put me under, probably in a painful way. The realization that I was not one of the people that my other half felt so strongly towards hurt more than you would think it would seeing as I had only known him for roughly a week.

Raisin my eyes just under his eyes I answered his earlier question, **_was there a time when she was kidnapped by a group of people looking for something called The Reincarnation Stone?_** In that moment I was glad that I hadn't been looking at his eyes because the way his mouth moved at the mention of the incident had my gut saying that for a second where his eyes had been filled with guilt or hurt so deep that I would have felt the suffocating effects of it even without knowing what those feelings were caused by.

When I did meet his eyes again they were the neutral silver orbs filled with wisdom and age that I had first noticed from a crowd of wedding guests. Absolutely breathtaking but now that I had seen emotions in those eyes, it felt like they had more depth to them in a way.

 **Stellan's Pov**

We had gone over the plan to get Raven awake in the morning before I felt my soulfinder wake. I thought that I was ready for anything but seeing my sister in her youth covered in soot and our parent's blood was something I had not expected. Though now that I think about it, it's completely normal for her to suppress the memory of that night, even I don't like to think about it that often seeing as it is one of my biggest blunders. Still, we had a situation to deal with and we weren't going to get anywhere if we kept standing around like idiots.

 ** _Tanya, what do you think, can you get us to the other side of the barrier?_** I asked the creator of those barriers, resisting the urge to turn away from the sight of my sister smiling at me in a reassuring way. It felt off like she could still see what was going on but was unable to communicate with us.

 ** _Yeah, there is a weak spot right over there,_** her voice was shaky as she pointed towards my kid sister still smiling at us. **_We should be able to walk right across from there, but if you said that we would get dragged into a memory if we got close to her then I'm not sure what to do._** She faced Kurt as she said that.

 ** _I think it's fine, as long as we don't acknowledge her we should be able to pass with no problems,_** I said going over what had happened yesterday.

 ** _Alright, let's go then_** , Kurt got fired up.

 ** _I'm afraid that you aren't coming anywhere,_** I told him taking hold of his collar.

 ** _Why, is it because you think that I'm not strong enough to handle it? I may not be as overpowered as you two siblings but I'm not helpless eider_** , I could feel a rant coming on so I intercepted before he could waste any more time.

 ** _You're mistaken,_** I willed my voice to be gentle, the way I talked with people with insecurities and the elderly, **_you have to stay here because you are the bridge that allowed me to get Tanya here, we don't know what is going on, on the other side of the barrier and we can't allow you to pass out and sewer that link, because Raven's presence is overpowering, which I'm certain is the case at the moment, seeing as she is not in control right now. You are not used to her mind in full force and so being exposed to it may end up damaging your own mind considering that you are already using much of your power to hold a long-distance link between our minds._** I saw the fight go out in his eyes only to be replaced with determination and understanding.

 ** _I hadn't even realized that I was using my power to stay connected to you,_** he mumbled under his breath, as his eyes met mine again there was affection in them. Is he getting more attracted to me because he mistook my monologue for worry for him? Sure it would be troublesome if he got hurt but nothing that I couldn't live with.

 ** _It's even worse if you aren't aver of the amount of energy that you are using, it could be dangerous, try concentrating on your core, imagine it as an orb, it's the simplest that way, when you feel like it has shrunk to a size of a lemon let me know immediately, we should still be able to communicate even with the barrier between us._** I explained the basic visualizing technique to him all the while thinking about what William has been teaching him if he can't even determine his own energy level.

Kurt nods and closes his eyes in concentration. I turn my back to him and walk throw the passage that Tanya provided.

The moment I step on the other side my breath hitches.

The raw chaos is overwhelming. It's like a collision of memories, feelings, fears insecurities and just random thoughts.

I see Tanya clutching her head so I collect my own mind and instruct her on how to lessen the effects on herself.

 ** _Concentrate on yourself, on a specific memory or feeling, that way your brain is occupied with that and won't get as distracted by all this._** I tell her looking around to make sense of where we should go.

That's when I hear it.

 ** _GET OUT!_**

 ** _Well, I would reckon we need to go that way,_** I say pointing towards a tattered spiralling staircase.

As we ascend the noise and the pressure worsens. There are picture frames on the walls surrounding us, inside them, there seems to be a selection of Ravens memories. A cup of tea on an early morning train, a cosy looking city, a Victorian style apartment- from the feel of them it looks like they are pleasant memories - the ones she uses for blocking out the disturbing ones.

As we go lower the memories get more primitive, a collection of sounds, a feeling of pain and irritation, the uneasy feeling of not being in control.

The stairs end after what would be considered four flights of stairs so that means that we should be seven levels into my sister's mind.

The landing looks like a terrace looking out to the core of her soul.

A core that seems very unbalanced and on the verge of exploiting the swirling gold ribbons that used to float around each other in a circular manner have turned rustic and instead of circulating they are pulsing.

I notice Ray because of Tanya's gasp.

Turning I see that the gasp was justified because the girl sitting in a rocking chair facing the core looks so fragile and tired that you wouldn't guess that she has only been there for forty hours. The given visual looks more like a woman who has been starved and tortured for at least a week.

And the eyes, completely unseeing, void of any emotion – the face of a broken spirit.

She must sense our presence though because her posture shifts, becoming straighter and more defensive at the same time, as to scare us off while protecting herself. She doesn't lift her gaze though.

Please no.

Am I too late again?

 **Raven's** **Pov**

That bastard.

Like the earphones and the cut off air supply weren't enough, he just had to bring up those memories as well. The shock of seeing my parents murder again set my mind in a spiral of forbidden memories and in order to avoid them and the horrid sound coming from the earphones I retreated into the lower levels of my mind to buy some time for Stel and the others while also trying to figure out what to do about the situation.

What I hadn't anticipated was that the shock messed up the stability of my core because my mental stability is also challenged at the moment, meaning even if I did wake up I would probably have little to no control over my gift which would be most problematic given the situation. And my lack of information on it isn't helping eider.

So I had a few choices; I could force myself back up to the surfers levels and deal with the earphones all the while figuring out what's going on and how messed up my control is, I could play sleeping beauty and wait for Stel to get here, but that would leave Kurt at a vulnerably position, needless to say, that I couldn't really go with eider of those, so that only left getting my shit together as soon as possible and making sure that Stel doesn't get all the glory.

But it's kind of hard to block everything out when it's running in a loop and without Genevieve acting as a filter the full reality of what happened to me is too disturbing to possess without getting more messed up.

I remember that she told me once that I didn't want to know about the blank spots in my memory and I understand now that I really didn't. I owe my sanity to the spirit and I'm afraid of losing it without her.

The memories start bleeding together water and fire, blood and pain.

I think that at some point I heard the last words of my family over and over again. _"You must, you're the key but more than that you are my little sister_ " And your my older brother so why do you have to die?

 _"_ _not if we lose you"_ And it's alright for me to live without you?

 _"_ _Do it for us. See the world for us. Grow old for us. Live for us_." Why do I have to? Why can't you see the world yourself?

 _"_ _Sorry but once was enough"_ Yes, it was so why do I have to keep reliving that night?

Just stop please just let me live.

 _"_ _Go"_ The last command, and after that, I never stopped did I? Not to morn or constipate what could have been, because I had to live if not for myself then for them- the family that gave up everything to give me a chance.

The pressure and guilt of that day come rushing down on me like an avalanche over and over again.

I didn't even register that someone had entered my inner levels until that person was right next to me. Looking at my mess of a core.

The words and the emotion behind it changed my attention for the first time since I entered the loop.

 ** _Raven, don't you dare die before me._**

There is a silence, then the voice is back.

 ** _Please._**


	18. Epilouge

Epilogue

 **Raven's Pov**

The steam from my five o'clock tea draws my attention away from the manuscript that I had been writing.

I didn't even hear Meg put it on the table. _My_ table.

It's been five years and still, it is hard for me to think of it as my table and not fathers or Stellan's.

Looking back to the screen my eyes come across the last word written.

 _ **Please**_

My eyes water up. I don't think that I can write what happened after that, at least not in detail. The nightmares have finally stopped constantly hunting me. Though that might have something to do with my now very busy schedule. I don't know how Stellan managed to be a detective on the side. I could always hire someone to run the business for me or sell it. But I kind of feel close to my older brother while going through the files as is the same with painting so I keep at it. No matter if it is exhausting and quite mundane at times.

Though with all the excitement I have experienced in my earlier years a bit of mundaneness isn't so bad.

There is a knock on my door.

A mop of black hair accompanied by green eyes peaks through the door.

"Hey, Raven" Kurt starts softly "are you taking a break now?" he asks looking at the low table and the tea set laid out on it. Megan must have done that too.

"Yeah." I close my computer as I stand and take my cup to the beanbag near the window. It's not supposed to be in here but I like sitting in it while looking over the garden. Particularly the family shrine near the back of the garden. It gives me the feeling of looking over my family, even though you can't really look over the dead I suppose.

Kurt comes to stand behind me. "You know that he did it because he loved you right," He says sighing, "we have been over this."

Yeah, we had been over this.

Stellan tracked us down and him, Hiroshi, Will and Tanya had infiltrated the building. They got us out of the cell and we had almost made it out when we got ambushed. In the mix of the fight, I fell off the railing which would have been fine I had jumped out of windows that are higher but the five bullets that game filing at me at the same time glassed with my concentration it was either break my neck or get shot. In the end, I didn't have to make the choice because Stellan made it for me by jumping off the railing and taking the bullets in my stead.

All I could do was get us to the ground safely and hold his hand in the last moments. He had the mind to smile.

His last words were a nightly contented in my dreams for years.

" _Third time's the charm."_

Kurt's hand on my shoulder brings me back to the present.

"Yeah, I know but I still wish that he hadn't left me with all this paperwork," I say looking down at the now cold tea.

There is a knowing smile on his face when he pulls me out of the bean bag and into a hug. The spilt tea soaking into the rug.

Kurt's band had finished the tour but it had silently turned into a farewell tour for them. Shortly after the end of the tour, the band disbanded. And Kurt is now working with aspiring bands and idols. He set up base here to help the Japanese make a European twist in their music if they wished. It had turned out to be a huge success.

Victor and Hiroshi still work as detectives and I help them at times because apparently, I need to get out more. Not sure how going to a murder scene helps but I do indulge them whenever I'm able. Hiroshi still eats most of his dinners here though now he usually brings his soulfinder and kid with him. I don't mind the place is huge anyway and when Tanya and Jamie visit over the summer – which has sort of become a thing too – he helps with the gravity manipulation training.

After dinner, I retired to my painting room. Picking up my supplies and an old photograph I sit in front of a canvas.

I think I might finally be able to paint the faces today.

 **The end.**

 **Authors Note** : Yes, that is it. No, I did not miss some chapters.

I picked this story up again after a while of being gone so sorry for all the people who wanted to see an epic battle or a sweet flowery ending. There was never going to be one. At first, I planned on writing two more stories one for Tanya and one for Megan. But Stellan was going to die anyway if not in his own story then in the next one. To move along Megan's story. But since I felt the need to finish this story before I start concentrating on writing original content you get left with this. Once again sorry if you were expecting more.


End file.
